The Visitor
by ElusiveIllusions
Summary: Shion was just about to leave him. Not for good, but at least to teach him a thing or two. The only problem is, he's sure they can reconnect after the accident damages his lover. AU. NezuShi. Lemon zest to come in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Visitor, Chapter 1

**Summary:** Shion was just about to leave him. Not for good, but at least to teach him a thing or two. The only problem is, he's sure they can reconnect after the accident damages his lover. AU.

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** -Yes, there shall be smexy lemony goodness. There is also a language warning.

-I have a tendency to make Nezumi at _least_ a year or two older than Shion. He just seems to fit it in my mind, so sorry~

-OOC-ness.

-Remember the pretty prostitute and Nezumi's director for this one, okay? I'll be giving them the names of Irene and Tony. Just helps the story along, so myeh!

-Also, I do prefer violet eyed, no marking on face Shion and short haired Nezumi. "Novel style". If you don't know what that looks like, go to my profile and click on the picture links I have there~!

-Inspired by "The District Sleeps Alone Tonight" by _The Postal Service_. Check it out sometime.

**Pairings:** -NezuShi -Rikiga sorta got Karan back [how cute, right?] -one-sided ShiSafu

+_**Smeared Black Inc**_+

Dark brown eyes glared coldly at the taller man one last time before turning to the apartment's door without another word, carrying his packed suitcase awkwardly.

"Fine, go! You've been nothing but _Hell_ since—!" the brunet shut out the rest of the sentence, not wanting to hear another word; he made sure to slam the door extra hard before rushing down the metal staircase. The streets were busy, as expected for a Friday afternoon. Everyone around them was going home for the weekend, getting off work, or heading to the night classes for college. Still, he hurried blindly, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

'_Come after me … please, if you love me, come after me …!'_ He begged inwardly, trying to hold back the tears around strangers. Still, so far there was nothing; just the fast cars, the steady hum of people travelling and talking to one another, and the quiet clicking of the crosswalks. He didn't glance up as the crowd around him moved to cross the street; he simply allowed his feet to follow, finding himself on the other side before he knew it.

_**5 seconds. 4 seconds.**_

"Shion!"

The brunet looked up, brown eyes wide as he saw the raven haired running towards him. Down the staircase, past the apartment building, past the crosswalk…

_'Nezumi …!'_ his heart felt lighter. That was enough for now … he was coming after him after all …

There was something wrong. In the matter of a few seconds, he realised that something was _not_ right. Nezumi was already halfway across the pedestrian crossing...

'_**The crosswalk!**__'_ his mind screamed as loud as possible as his brown eyes quickly jumped to the light just past the short raven hair, seeing the red warning light blinking.

_**"Nezumi!"**_ he tried to warn the man, before he realised it was too late. Instantly the taller man's gaze snapped to the large Yukon coming towards him, quicksilver eyes growing wide in the realisation that he was very much in the way. "_**NEZUMI!"**_

_**+Your palms are sweaty, and I'm barely listening to last demands+**_

All he could feel was the painful throbbing. Every pulse brought him to feel like a giant needle was stabbing its way through every part of his nervous system. Had he partied too much last night?

Slowly, Nezumi dared himself to open his eyes. He quickly regretted it as he was met with the bright light and dull blue walls. The grey orbs quickly shut.

_'I'm in the hospital?'_ he sighed lightly, wondering slightly what had happened last night. Carefully, slower than before, he opened his eyes again, daring to take in the details. There was a vase of flowers on the table, past the monitors that were hooked up to him. Beyond the table was a wide window, facing the North Ogilvie VI College and the West Village; where he would reside next year. Ah, it was a rather homey view … his gaze turned back to the room and moved to go look at the door, only to freeze and nearly jump as he caught sight of _someone_ sitting, asleep, next to him.

He was … astonishingly odd. He couldn't have been more than a few years younger than himself, but he seemed to have an almost white sheen to his hair, and he could see a nasty glimpse of a scar around his throat. Who was this boy?

Nezumi let out a groan as his head throbbed, which startled the person next to him to start up.

"Huhmmm? Nezumi …?" he was in a drowsy stupor, but … how did he know Nezumi's name? "… Nezumi …? Nezumi? _Nezumi, you're awake?"_

_'__Ah! Too loud__!'_ He glared at the white haired boy, hissing in annoyance. "Ow, oh wow, keep it _down!_" he insisted, pained.

"O-Oh, yes, of course. You're really awake! Oh thank goodness!"

"… Wha—? Were you at the party or something? How bad was I?" he did seem genuinely worried. Had they hooked up last night? Had to be a sophomore or something; he probably dyed his hair to try and be as 'outgoing' as the older kids.

Instead the boy seemed to tilt his head in confusion. "Ah? … Party? Nezumi, are you alright?"

The raven haired boy moved away from the hand that had gone to touch his forehead. "Don't …" he insisted, wincing. "My head … hey, can you get a doctor?"

He realised his entire body felt … unused. It ached, and felt numbed; maybe it had been a week or so…

"Of course, of course …" the white haired kid moved to the door, calling for _someone_ to come. Nezumi noticed that, despite the boyish face, this kid was tall; possibly taller than him. Maybe he was an upperclassman? He moved to get up, but found the white hair's hand on his shoulder. "You … you should stay lying down …"

Nezumi stared up to him, mouth open, ready to grumble, when he was caught up in something- this kid's _eyes_. They were so … stunning. A pale violet; beautiful, bright, pulsating with life, love, and worry.

_'… Who are you?'_

Before he could voice his question, the doctor came in.

"Nezumi? Nezumi, how do you feel?"

Honestly, he was starting to panic. What was going on? Why so much worry? Why was he starting to feel like he wasn't in the hospital due to a college party gone wrong?

"Do you know where you are Nezumi?"

"… I … I'm in a hospital, right? N-Near the West Village …" He glanced over at the white haired man, seeing a small glimmer of hope.

"That's right, and what year is it, Nezumi?"

"… 2016, September, isn't it?" Last week had been the last weekend of August … Inukashi had spread word about the party in his apartment just before school would start up again.

"N-Nezumi …?" He was drawn to the violet eyed man's voice, feeling the stare. "N-Nezumi … i-it's … it's 2020 … y-you've … you've been asleep for two years … in a c-coma …"

"Shion, I do suggest that you _wait_," the doctor said strictly. "We can't shock him back-"

Nezumi didn't hear the rest. _2020_? Asleep for two years in a coma? He was _twenty-two_ now? What had happened? Wait, _two _years? … Since 2018? Wait … he was missing four years of his memory? How could that have possibly happened!

"N-Nezumi …"

"Please wait _outside_."

He stared after the white haired man. … Four years? Which meant he knew this boy- didn't he? Had they been in class together? Was he a friend? Did he just happen to be nearby the day of … the day _of _…

"W-What happened?"

_**+I'm staring at the asphalt wondering what's buried underneath+**_

Shion waited outside, antsy, as the doctor explained to him to take things _slow_. Nezumi was in a very fragile state of mind right now. Nezumi was in a very fragile state of mind right now; he would have to adjust slowly, and since the raven haired man had no family left he would be left in Shion's care.

As if Shion didn't know of that … the past two years, Shion had been worrying over the man, always coming to visit after class. He had to re-take his last year at North Ogilvie VI, unable to concentrate on his studies when Nezumi was in the hospital in a _coma_. Every morning, he'd clean up the apartment then go visit the unconscious man, tidy his room, talk to him and tell him how much he _loved_ him; how _sorry_ he was for getting him nearly killed. Every night he had the nightmare of just watching the … the _catastrophe_ of Nezumi's accident.

How the heavy car didn't even screech to a stop until the man it hit had already flown onto the hood of the car parked at the edge of a rival lane; the torture of seeing, as if in slow motion, Nezumi impacting, his head breaking the windshield; of him bloody and broken ... How Shion didn't even notice he'd moved himself to get closer to Nezumi, just to have the Yukon that hit the raven-haired ram into his side and nearly run him over, how his head had nearly shattered the window he'd been forced against- glass and rocks scratching up and scarring parts of his own body. How Nezumi would _not wake up!_

… He hadn't even noticed the stress had gotten to him until Safu pointed out how white his hair was getting.

After months of showing no signs of coming out of his coma, Shion knew he would have to go back to school the following year. Nezumi would kill him for dropping out in the first place…

Now though … now Nezumi was _back_. He was awake, but he didn't remember Shion. When Nezumi said the date he assumed it was he knew they were doomed. In 2016, Shion and Nezumi hadn't met yet; Shion had been a freshman, Nezumi a sophomore, back in college. They hadn't meet until Nezumi had passed him and Safu outside, sharing cake after Safu sang _"Happy Birthday"_ to him … and Nezumi had joined in with her singing, sat next to them, and asked for a small slice. They'd passed each other before in the halls, but that had been the first time ever Nezumi had talked to him. He said he fell in love with Shion's 'real' eyes …

"Just sign these papers, and we'll release him to you."

Shion snapped out of his memories, realising he was crying. The man nodded, and quickly signed the waver with a shaky hand.

"I-I … is this really okay? H-He's okay with it?"

"Well, you two are roommates, and you are the only documented person on his medical papers as any possible, _reliable_ person."…

He nodded, standing and going back to the room. The words echoed in his head. '_Take it slow.'_

"… So … you're my roommate?" Nezumi was still in the bed, holding the picture frame Shion had put above his head when he had missed six months of the real world. The picture of him and Nezumi in their new flat when it was still empty, nothing but a mattress on the floor and a laptop.

"Y-Yeah … my name's Shion …" He attempted a smile.

"… Shion," the raven haired tested the name, smiling lightly. "So this is you? Brown hair? Brown eyes? Flawless skin? What happened? You look worse than I do, and I'm the one in the hospital bed."

When he chuckled, Shion felt relieved. He was still the sarcastic and ill-mannered man he'd been so fond of.

"… Stress." He chuckled back, sounding pathetic. "The hair I mean …"

"Ah. That's a lot of stress. Not over me I hope."

"Not all of it's your fault. There's school too. And my mom's wedding."

"A wedding? _Stressful?_ Ah, isn't that a happy event?" He moved his legs over the side of the bed, putting bare feet on the dull linoleum floor.

"Well, my friend and I had to plan it so … no, not really. Plus, you couldn't go so …"

"Oh? Was I invited?"

"You would have been. My mom thinks of you as a second son," his voice cracked and he didn't notice.

"… What about that scar on you? Or your eyes? You're brown eyed here." He waved the picture again.

"… I tried to save you during the accident …" Shion bit back the tears as the scene played for the billionth time. "… Oh, my eyes? I usually wear coloured contacts; people get a little freaked out-"

"I think they're nice." he cut the smaller boy off. "…How does one acquire eyes like those … um, Shion?"

Shion nodded, letting him know he got the name right. "It's just a trait one's born with." A wave of nostalgia hit him, feeling the déjà vu' as if he were a freshman, explaining it to the upperclassman who had stolen a piece of cherry cake. "It's usually an albino trait but, not always … I'm infertile." He added quietly.

"That must be awful for your lover." The smile stung Shion more than the words. Nezumi made a move to get up, and Shion foresaw the problem before it happened. He quickly made it to the shaggy haired man's side, helping him up as he nearly fell to the floor.

"W-Why don't you sit down Nezumi? You just woke up from acoma and broken bones, t-there's no way you're ready to walk yet!" Sure, without the doctor's permission, when Shion visited and was left alone, he'd move the man's body a bit to give it some sort of exercise when he could, but there was no way that was enough to support the body of 63 kilograms.

_**+Where I am+**_

Nezumi had allowed himself to be wheel chaired out, and even allowed Shion to help him into the passenger's seat of the car. Shion marked inwardly it was the man's first time that he allowed Shion to help him up the stairs to their apartment without complaining. However, when he made it to the couch, Nezumi pushed himself to stand the moment Shion took his violet eyes off him.

"W-What are you doing!"

"I'm not going to sit around doing nothing!" he snapped, colours blooming now that they were away from the hospital. "… I can't just … sit in a wheelchair. I'm going to _walk_."

"…I missed that pride of yours …" Shion chuckled lightly. "_But_, as your- your roommate, I insist you take the wheelchair."

"As owner of my body, I disagree," he growled, legs shaking as he used the back of the settee to steady him. "I'm _not_ going to be chaperoned around—around …" Big grey eyes looked over at Shion, who was in the small kitchen. "… Shion … I'm not in school anymore, am I?"

Shion walked over to the man, offering to help him sit. At first, he only got a cold glare, but when he jolted and almost fell under his own weight, he practically stumbled into the shorter man, was caught, and promptly so put back onto the couch.

"I can't help you if you won't listen," he scolded. "… But no, you're right. You're not in school anymore Nezumi. You're twenty-two, and all grown up."

"… So what do I do?"

"You were working at the theatre a few blocks away from here; and over at the nightclub … but that was… a while ago. Once we get you up and functioning without the sofa, I'm sure they'd love to take you back."

Nezumi couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the joke, even if it was at his expense. "So you're going to be watching me huh? … Take me to that stupid therapy session the doctor mentioned? You're going to keep us going? … I was working two jobs, how are you alone going to support us?" The grey eyes were almost daring.

"I have work and outside help. I'm not a child anymore Nezumi, don't challenge me." The shorter man stared back, not sure of his own expression. "… I'm going to take good care of us."

Shion moved to kneel in front of the older man, feeling so torn. Nezumi had taken good care of them. They went out to eat whenever they could, or Shion would cook whatever exotic recipe he'd found on the internet; they'd never once worried about rent. While Nezumi was gone, Safu had often invited him over for meals, and the rent went down out of the landlord's sympathy and love for the two tenants. Now … everything was on his shoulders. He was going to return every favour Nezumi had given him.

"… I'm going to take good care of us," he said again, taking hold of the raven hair's hands, smiling meekly. "First I'm going to give you a haircut, because I have never seen you with hair that long."

_**+Where I am+**_

"If he tells me _'heel to toe, heel to toe'_ one more time, I'm shoving the fucking walker-"

"He's just trying to help," Shion argued helplessly as the raven haired growled swears under his breath. "Hey, three months and on a walker… that's amazing Nezumi."

"I'd be doing better if he'd stop making me stay on the _simplest_ exercises-!"

"_No,_ you wouldn't," the white haired interjected as he pulled into their apartment's parking space.

"What's that mean?"

"Nezumi … _three months_ and you're on a _walker_. That's… that's incredible. Hardly even believable. It takes people _years_ to get that far … you're this far because of how determined you are, _but_ you still have to do the exercises. Please just …" he sighed, trailing off.

The elder stayed quiet, fixing the grey scarf he was wearing, feeling guilty. After all, it was Shion and the mother of the boy he'd yet to meet that were keeping them at a stable income … that was the reason he was able to even get to therapy.

"… Yeah…" he said pathetically. "You're right."

Shion smiled as he hoped out of the driver's seat and over to Nezumi's side to set the walker in front of the now open door. Nezumi stubbornly pulled himself out of the opening before nearly collapsing on the four legged contraption, exhausted from the exercises even if he wouldn't admit it.

Shion kept his eyes on Nezumi as he led him upstairs. The last time he'd tried to walk behind him—just in case—he'd nearly been hit with the elder's walker in annoyance, and given a sharp, _'I'm not weak!'_

He opened the door to their apartment, going straight to the bedroom to change for school. It had been odd that first day … trying to keep things … 'slow'.

_"… There are a lot of pictures of us, aren't there?" Nezumi's grey eyes scanned over the photos on the walls._

_"… You're my best friend Nezumi," Shion said pathetically, trying to smile. "… Is it too weird?"_

_"… Can we just … take a few down? I mean, I like them but really, isn't this a lot?"_

Shion, needless to say, had removed a majority, storing them in a box that was now on the top shelf in their wardrobe. Every day, when he moved to get changed, he frowned at the box and at the new stab of pain it brought.

_"…There's only one bed," Nezumi pointed out as Shion led him to the room._

_"… W-Well, we take turns using it." The violet eyed laughed softly. "… Since we both wanted a big bed, and there's not a whole lot of room—"_

_"I get it," the older hushed him quickly. "… I don't mind sleeping on the couch. You must have gotten used to using it."_

_"N-No! You need to use the bed! It'll help you! I don't mind the couch, honest! B-Besides, I think I've gotten more than my fair share," Shion insisted._

He pulled out a clean shirt; the sweater Safu had given him last Christmas, and a pair of pants to replace his pyjamas. Ah, morning therapy … just the wakeup call he needed to clean the house and finish last-second fixes on his homework before picking Nezumi up.

"Lunch is in the fridge, just warm it up. I hope you like stew."

"If I liked it last week, I'll love it today." Nezumi laughed from the couch, waiting politely as Shion got dressed. "Hey, that girl who came over the other day … um … Safu. She's your girlfriend, right?"

Shion passed the older, fixing his book bag. "Oh…no, no, sorry." He answered, almost distractedly.

"Why not? She's nice."

"… She's not really … my type …"

"Type?"

"…I'm going to be late Nezu-"

"I'm going to harass you when you get home you know." The man smirked.

"… I believe you." Shion chuckled, exiting the apartment and locking it behind him.

_**+*The Visitor*+**_

_**Elusive Illusions:**__** So, here is my first fanfiction to be posted. I have **__**notebooks**__** full of these, so as soon as this one's done, be prepared for more! In the meantime, please review this story so I know whether or not I should continue. There's still a few more chapters to come~ **_

_***Thank you YourFlawedDesign for talking to me about possible reasons for violet eyes. I get Shion could have also had a recessive trait given to him if both his parents were blue eyed, but Karan is not and we don't know who his father is so …**_

_**-Revised by ErintheSaixPuppy 3/7/12**_

_**-Revised by Eliea 19/7/12**_

_**-Revised by Mazriaz 24/7/12**_

_**-Revised by Vivacia18 8/2/13**_

_**-Revised by spiritmind675 18/2/13**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Visitor, Chapter 2

**Summary:** Shion was just about to leave him. Not for good, but at least to teach him a thing or two. The only problem is, he's sure they can reconnect after the accident damages his lover. AU.

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** -Yes, there shall be smexy lemony goodness. There is also a language warning.

-In this story Nezumi is two years older than Shion; and it takes place in the future so they're 20 and 22.

-OOC-ness.

-Remember the pretty prostitute and Nezumi's director for this one, okay? I'll be giving them the names of Irena and Tony. Just helps the story along, so myeh!

-Also, I do prefer violet eyed, no marking on face Shion and short haired Nezumi. "Novel style". If you don't know what that looks like, go to my profile and click on the picture links I have there~!

-Inspired by "The District Sleeps Alone Tonight" by _The Postal Service_. Check it out sometime.

**Pairings:** -NezuShi -Rikiga married Karan -one-sided ShiSafu

_**+I'll wear my badge+**_

"_The pearl at the bottom of the sea, the stars twinkling in the night sky, and the love that fills my heart; I'll give unto you all that glitters around me. But the pearl beneath the rough sea shatters, and the stars in the stormy skies disappear. My love alone remains unchanged. However many generations pass, the only thing that shall shine for all eternity is…"_

_Shion nuzzled into the warm chest, feeling calloused fingers run through his hair as he started to drift off to sleep. The last things he could make out were the kiss on his forehead and the last bits of Nezumi's melody as he sung him to sleep…_

_"I love you so much Shion…"_

_**+A vinyl sticker with big block letters adherent to my chest+**_

Shion grumbled as the alarm went off; he rolled over and lazily tapped the buzzer on his phone to silence it. Slowly, he forced himself up from the couch and to the bedroom. He rapped on the door lightly before opening it, a large smile on his face.

"Wakey wakey Nezumi, it's your last day," he sang. Violet eyes fell on the messy form, blanket tousled, jumbled, and wrapped all around the older man; the short raven locks in disarray. "Come on Nezumi. If you're late, he'll probably ask you to do your 'heel to toe' exercises!"

"I'm up…!" the dark haired growled, forcing himself off the mattress, throwing an unhappy look at the white haired man in the doorway.

Shion left the room after grabbing his clothes from the closet, and went straight to the bathroom so he could change. Finally - as if by some miracle - after a total of eight months, Nezumi was going to be done with therapy… mostly due to his own amazing progress. Needless to say, the doctors weren't happy about him leaving so soon but Nezumi was adamant about not returning, moving on, and getting back to work.

"You ready yet?" Nezumi's voice called through the door just as Shion got his pants on.

"Just a minute! We're not in a hurry!"

"Maybe _you're_ not…"

The younger of the two chuckled to himself as he quickly ran a brush through his white-tinged hair. Maybe he should take Safu's advice and dye it back… Shaking the thought off, he hurried out of the room and almost ran into the taller man.

"Can we go now?" Nezumi was fully dressed, hair neatly combed, and he had even caved in and wore the sharpie-name-tag for his last day. "I want to get in and out as soon as possible."

It was the first time in a while Shion had seen him so excited. His heart felt tighter at the thought, but he forced himself to think of this as a good thing.

"I'm surprised you convinced them to release you, you still walk funny," the shorter man laughed lightly as he led the way to the door.

"I do not! It's a slight limp, no one even notices!"

_**+That tells your new friends I am a visitor here...+**_

Nezumi shifted uncomfortably in the car, sighing. "… I don't think I like this idea."

"Why not?" Shion ignored the bored glare he was getting from the grey eyes.

"I don't know … something about not really remembering anyone there, or the fact that I _apparently_ still walk funny."

"Inukashi and Safu will be there," he tried to encourage the man, biting back a swear at the car that cut them off, causing them to have to wait a bit more before merging lanes. "Besides, whether you remember her or not, my mother absolutely _adores_ you. And you'll love everyone else too."

"…I don't remember agreeing to a 'Graduation Party' as you so put it." He huffed. "I was going to go get my job back; I didn't really plan on being surrounded by people who know more about me than I do. I mean really, I can picture the conversation now. 'Oh Nezumi, remember that time when-' 'No ma'am, sorry, I'm completely blank on the past _four years_!'"

"Don't get snappy," Shion glared. "It won't be anything like that. You don't even have to talk to anyone but Inukashi, and you two can go on about your stupid freshman parties or something. Besides, I just need to visit my mom again. Is that alright?"

"Twenty years old and still so coddled…"

"_What was that?_" Nezumi nearly jolted forward at the sudden brake, throwing his roommate a dirty look. "…Sorry, sorry."

"For fuck's sake… here, let me drive."

"_Excuse me_?"

Nezumi unbuckled the younger's seatbelt, grabbing at him and trying to move him over so he could steal his spot. There were a few honks as the cars around them circled to prevent a crash, but after a lot of thrashing and a few angry barks, Nezumi took over the driver's seat and took off before anyone reported them to the cops. Shion let out a scared squeak as he thrown back, the vehicle taking off and passing others around them.

"The exit! Nezumi, _the exit_!"

The older snickered as he continued, swiftly hitting the turn signal and cutting off three lanes.

"You're going to get us _killed_!" Shion moved to try to grab the wheel, only getting his hand slapped away. "Do you want to spend your _next_ four years _in jail_!?"

"Calm down, you complain too much." The reckless driver laughed, slowing back down to the speed limit once they were a few blocks from the highway. "Where to next?"

"No! No, no, no! Let me drive!"

"Just tell me where to go, or I'll speed back up!"

"Nezumi!" The dark haired man started pressing down on the accelerator. "Right! Turn right!"

"Was that so hard?" The car slowed down again, and stayed at a safe speed as Shion continued to give instructions for the next fifteen minutes. They stopped in front of a small two-story house with three kids playing in the front under the eye of the girl Nezumi had started to become familiar with; the one he was almost sure Shion was sleeping with. "I didn't know you had siblings…"

"They're adopted," Shion said as Nezumi started to park, smiling past the window at Safu. "There's another one, but he's probably inside…"

"Wow… why so many?"

"…You know you had a point; there are a few important things you really don't remember, so I think we should go over them before we go in."

"Shoot." Nezumi got comfortable in the seat, tossing the keys to Shion and undoing the seatbelt.

"One, no matter what you think of him, and I know it'll probably be bad, Rikiga's _not_ my father."

"…Oh, the wedding you and Safu planned." He nodded quickly. "Got it."

"Two, Lili," he pointed to the tween practically hanging off Safu, "is my cousin. Parents passed away in a gas accident in their home. She was staying with my mother and me. Karan and Rico are siblings, taken in when their mother went missing; you were actually close to her. But _we_ couldn't take care of them and my mom loves kids so…"

"They're not Irene's kids, are they?"

"No. No, not even. Um, that other one… I can't think of her name now…"

"Doesn't matter." Nezumi shook it off. "You said there's another?

"… Rindou*." Shion smiled. "…He's really cute. He likes you too." Nezumi seemed to shift awkwardly before forcing his door open, saying, "Let's go then".

_**+I am not permanent+**_

It had been awkward indeed. The four kids practically mauled Nezumi in welcome; it took both Shion and Safu to convince them to let the older man be. Even then, the smallest of them clung to the raven hair's leg, constantly exclaiming how much he missed him until Inukashi took him. Karan too… she was being very kind, and Nezumi could tell she was being extremely careful about certain topics. Still, he didn't say no to the warm embrace. Her husband was another story though; upon arrival he had already been drinking a bit, and had 'snuck' a slice of the 'Congratulati' cake. It didn't take a genius to figure out where the 'on' went.

The dark haired man just pushed it out of his head before secluding himself with Inukashi. The young four year old had fallen asleep on the couch and the two easily fell back into their pattern; abusing each other verbally while continuing a conversation about one thing or another. Still… Nezumi couldn't help but feel isolated. Everyone there was so _careful_ with his or her words. They all seemed to dart from one topic to the next with as much ease as water. What was everyone hiding from him?

In the end, he gave up trying to figure it out and put on the mask he'd been accustomed to wearing back when he was in the drama department in college; smiling and laughing while he slowly felt like breaking inside. He was re-meeting people who were supposed to be important to him—it hurt him.

"You ready to go?" The man looked up from his conversation with little Karan about a book bashing on Stephanie Meyer's newest series and how horrible her first one had been; she should have quit after that.

"…Yeah." He nodded, standing and stretching a bit before giving a loud and hearty good bye to everyone, saying how much he'd miss them, how he would make plans to see them all soon, etcetera, etcetera...

The ride home was quiet; Nezumi allowed the car's owner to drive as he held onto the still warm cherry pie Karan had made for them. It wasn't until they got home and were comfortably getting ready for bed that Shion sighed, violet eyes looking over his friend.

"Why didn't you just say you wanted to leave?"

"…Huh?" Nezumi looked up, tossing his shirt in the hamper. "What do you mean?"

"That mask…" the older flinched as he recognised hurt in the voice. "…I haven't seen that fake you in years.… Almost everyone noticed it, except the kids and Rikiga. Nezumi, if you were _that_ uncomfortable you could have just told me and we'd leave."

"You just seemed so eager to have a party; and besides, I'm supposed to know them right? I might as well be friendly."

"I'm not mad because you were friendly! I'm made because you were so _fake_!"

The older man froze, not used to Shion yelling. "…Hey, alright, calm down." He tried to put his hands out in defense, asking him to back off a bit. "… I didn't think it would matter all right? I didn't mean anything by it."

"I just…" Shion sighed heavily, sitting on the edge of the large bed, burying his face in his palms. "…I'm just so tired…"

"…Hey, why don't you use the bed tonight, huh? I can sleep on the couch for once." The man stood awkwardly, not letting Shion object to the peace offering. "Tell you what, next time I'll be better? How's that sound?"

"…Next time?" Violet orbs looked up, warm and full of hope.

"Sure. Why not?"

"…I'd really like that…."

_**+And the only thing keeping me dry is+**_

"_Maybe if you'd stop spending all your time with Safu, I'd believe you!" Shion flinched back, ignoring the stinging pain in his chest._

_"H-How can you… how can you even say that…?"_

"_Well shit, that's certainly what it looks like, don't cha think!" A growl. "Coming home late, you smell like that bitch's god-awful perfume, I mean what the fuck am I supposed to think? Is being with me emasculating you or something? Tired of being fucked so you go and fuck someone else?"_

_The brunet shivered, biting back tears as he thought about what he'd been working so hard on… "W-Why would I ever—"_

_"The fuck if I know!" _

"_I wouldn't…. I-I couldn't do that…" He was practically breaking down, tears slipping free from his hold. "I-I wouldn't! I-I love you so much…"_

_Suddenly arms were around him, holding him to a muscled chest in a loving embrace, fingers running through his dark hair as he shook from sobs._

_"…I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… I just…"_

'Yeah, I know… You're cheating on me… and you don't know I know yet… Since you're getting away with it, you think I'll do the same… I forgive you Nezumi… But I won't hurt you the way you're hurting me…_' he thought bitterly, letting himself cry until he was too exhausted to say his own thoughts aloud… Just as he'd been doing for weeks now…_

_"The pearl at the bottom of the sea…"_

'Please not that again… It's just too many lies…_'_

_**+Where I am…+**_

Violet eyes opened slowly as he smelled the sweet scent of— peppermint? He forced himself to sit up, seeing a steaming mug of peppermint tea and a muffin on the bedside table. He reached over and looked at the bright orange sticky note next to the plate.

"_You were crying in your sleep last night. I tried to comfort you but you didn't wake. Hope this helps a bit? I gotta go down to the club and theatre today, be back after class lets out. Don't worry about me, 'kay?_

_-Nezumi"_

He sighed and set the note down. A little bit more warning would have been nice… oh well. Shion smiled lightly as he bit into the muffin; it was still nice and warm.

"Wait… I don't have class today," he said aloud to himself. When he glanced at the clock he still had a few more hours before he had to get ready for work. Sighing, he took a few sips of the tea and laid back down, deciding it would still be warm by the time he woke in another half hour. If not, he'd heat it up…

No matter how hard he tried; he couldn't fall back asleep, the first line of the note bothering him.

_'You were crying in your sleep last night_.'

He sat up, running hands through his hair as his dream—his memory — went through his head again. Yes… the reason their fighting started… Nezumi had cheated on him.

He shook the thought off. The Nezumi now didn't even know nor have any clue as to why he'd been crying; he could easily just lie and say it was something else, some stupid childish nightmare… It's not like it would be hard at all.

So he sat there, on the bed Nezumi let him use last night…

"He is getting better," he decided. "I just wish he would remember…"

No matter their fights, no matter who cheated on whom, or who was at fault for Nezumi being in this state in the first place, he knew Nezumi still loved him. He always had and thought he always would. Who could have possibly foreseen this?

"…Maybe I'll go in early." Shion stood, stretching a bit before finishing the breakfast Nezumi had made for him. "…I wonder if he'll get his job back."

_**+Where I am…+**_

Oddly, Nezumi was immediately embraced by the short man.

"Ah Nezumi, it's good to have you back!" he laughed heartily. "Heard what happened from your little friend. It's alright, no worries! I'm sure you're just a good an actor as ever! Ah, we'll have to start you off a bit smaller than before, but I'm sure everyone'll still be glad to welcome you back!"

"T-Tony, if you would let go of me?" The grey-eyed man tried to pry the older man off him politely. "And that's fine, really, just no more welcome back parties."

"Oh come on kid, it'll be a bash—"

"I've had enough bashes for a while," he joked lightly. "You know, just a large announcement of my return will be enough!" Nezumi had done everything he could to start acting in the cities' theatre. Really, all freshman year at college he'd come to play a background role, finally getting a decent part as a sophomore. Apparently since the beginning of junior year he'd gotten much higher roles— leads even. Still, the last part he could remember playing was that pitiful excuse for a woman 'Ophelia'. "I'll work my way back up. What are you doing next anyway; I'll make an appointment to try out."

"You'll love it Nezumi; we've actually gotten a request from the mayor to do '_Hamlet_'."

For fuck sakes not again.

"Sounds… amazing… can't wait." He sighed, giving in as Tony started rambling on about if he'd remembered his old lines (he did of course but shit). "Yes, yes, I'll come in on Wednesday, okay?"

"Oh yes! Though between you and me, you already got the part."

Beautiful.

Nezumi left the theatre, marking mentally to come in around eight in two days. Quickly he made it over to the nightclub, peeking in to see if anyone happened to be setting up. Luckily, not a soul was in sight. He jotted down to return around five. Maybe he could get a ride from Shion instead of walking halfway across town.

Almost as if on cue, he saw the boy's little silver car drive past.

"…Where the hell is he going?"

_**+Where I am…+**_

"You're early." Inukashi looked up, eyebrow raised curiously.

"Bored." Shion shrugged, trying to laugh lightly.

"Had to have been." The younger man snickered, throwing the green smock-apron to him. "It's not like being a barista is the most exciting job in the world though."

"It's a lot better than doing nothing."

"Aren't cha babysitting?"

"Cute, but he's back on his feet. He's getting work right now."

"Yeah, speakin' of him, the fuck was up with him yesterday?" the dark haired frowned, washing his hands quickly.

"Really Inukashi, I wish I knew sometimes… I didn't know him back when he was like this; you know him better than I do right now."

"Tch, never really knew him at all." He shrugged.

"Thanks…" Shion let the sarcasm drip from the word before being pushed to the counter by the younger man. "Wa-! Hello, welcome to Starbucks- Nezumi?" he shook his head, snapping out of the automatic script. "What are you-?"

"Hey there." The taller man smirked. "So this is where you work huh? I'm honestly surprised."

The white haired blushed, looking down as Inukashi looked past him.

"Inukashi too? Okay, I really wasn't expecting that at all. Stop working at the club?"

"After your ass stopped going, didn't see a point," he growled.

"Whoa, alright, fair enough, I guess I was the life of the party." he chuckled. "Hm… so you can get me something a bit cheaper, right Shion?"

"Cheaper—hey, no way, pay for your own drink!"

"Aw, come on… it's technically your own money anyway, I haven't got a job yet." The actor pouted.

"…I hate you so much." Shion sighed. "What do you want?"

"Well let's see…" he looked up at the menu, making the line that was slowly growing behind him groan.

_**+*The Visitor*+**_

_**ElusiveIllusions: I want to thank you so much for the amazing reviews! Really, they mean so much to me, and they were all encouraging! So, since there were six reviews from the last chapter, I only expect the same amount for this chapter before I put up the next. It doesn't have to be the same six, but that sounds pretty fair, right?**_

_**And I changed Sion's name. I mean, just for story purposes. I usually keep it the same because it's absolutely adorable he's named after Shion but here his name is Rindou, it means Bellflower [another violet coloured flower like an Aster].**_

_**By the way you guys, someone who helped me a lot was YourFlawedDesign. He's an amazing guy, really sweet, and he has his own No.6 fanfic called "Don't Go Yet" so go check that out! **_

_**Mitzu: Yes. Notebooks. Three to be exact. Each page has notes and plot points, and they're normal sized notebooks, so you do the math xD However, I write one fic at a time so I don't get sidetracked.**_

_**Yamiro: Oh I know. I'm sorry, but Shion is just so much more adorable and beautiful with Violet eyes. I love the novel character designs.**_

_**-Revised by ErintheSaixPuppy on 3/7/12**_

_**-Revised by Eliea 19/7/12**_

-_**Revised by Mazriaz 9/8/2012**_

_**-Revised by Vivacia18 11/2/13**_

_**-Revised by spiritmoon675 8/3/13**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Visitor, Chapter 3

**Summary:** Shion was just about to leave him. Not for good, but at least to teach him a thing or two. The only problem is, he's sure they can reconnect after the accident damages his lover. AU.

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** -Yes, there shall be smexy lemony goodness. There is also a language warning.

-In this story Nezumi is two years older than Shion; and it takes place in the future so they're 20 and 22.

-OOC-ness.

-Remember the pretty prostitute and Nezumi's director for this one, okay? I'll be giving them the names of Irena and Tony. Just helps the story along, so myeh!

-Also, I do prefer violet eyed, no marking on face Shion and short haired Nezumi. "Novel style". If you don't know what that looks like, go to my profile and click on the picture links I have there~!

-Inspired by "The District Sleeps Alone Tonight" by _The Postal Service_. Check it out sometime.

**Pairings:** -NezuShi -Rikiga married Karan -one-sided ShiSafu

**+You seem so out of context+**

Nezumi had literally slept the next day away. There were no parties, no places to go until late that night, and he was ready to stay in the easy dream world. He woke maybe once or twice to eat or use the bathroom, but really, he just curled up in the bed and let himself doze off.

His dreams were rather odd to him. There was a golden band, loud music, a room of bodies, fighting, crying—he couldn't really organise when one dream ended and the next began. Not until the last nightmare…

_"Shion!" There he was, he just crossed the street. I'm just happy he didn't get far! I had to stop hi —I have to apologise, just try and make him understand that I'm not happy. We can be better; we'll make it so no one's mad anymore!_

_ What's that noise? No, they're going to stop, that's a red light, what are they doing-—?!_

Nezumi could practically feel being forced against the glass, as the truck hit him. He could _feel_ the pain shooting everywhere, and he knew he gave a loud shout.

"Nezu…?" The dark haired looked up, realising he must have shot up like a bullet. Grey eyes looked around and landed on the white haired man, panting. "…A-Are you okay?"

He was grabbing his pyjamas from the dresser. Wow, he really had slept the day away…

"…I—I just…" He evened his breathing, clutching his shirt in desperation. "…I think I need to just—a walk…" he mumbled incoherently.

"Oh…" Shion stared at him, frowning in puzzlement. "Hey, weren't you going out tonight?"

"Oh, the club!" He hurried to his feet, feeling the odd vibe come off Shion in waves. "…What?"

"I don't know if you should go back there…."

"Why do you say that?" he glanced over his shoulder, slipping a different shirt on.

"…I had a friend who worked there. Before you I mean… and well — I just don't think it's a very trustworthy place." The student was watching him.

"I've really wanted to work there since I started college here." Nezumi frowned. "I've heard some great things about _The Over Under_."

"Please… somewhere else? Anywhere else? There are tons of night places you could work!" Shion argued.

"What's so bad about it?" the older of the two, leaned back, crossing his arms and staring the violet eyed roommate down. "I did work there, right?"

"… _Please_." Shion's voice was quiet, but anyone could hear the begging.

"...Fine, but I'll need a ride." He gave in. Whatever Shion's problem with the place was, he obviously wasn't close enough to know. Still, he _would_ go back to TOA and look around, see if anyone remembered him. Eventually. For now, he could do this little bit. He _did_ need a job, and just about any would do.

"I can do that." Shion seemed much keener to help now, going through one of the boxes in the closet and handed Nezumi a folder. "Bartenders licence, birth certificate, degrees, anything you need. Okay?"

Nezumi wouldn't admit how unnerving that small situation seemed, but he brushed it off like the actor he was and let the shorter man lead the way to the small silver car.

**+In this gaudy apartment complex+**

So Nezumi took a bartender's job a few blocks closer at some place called "_The Rats Den_". It didn't sound appealing, but it was pretty popular, —newer, and he didn't have to worry about much except to wear black shirt and pants. Easy really.

Between a few hours of practice at the theatre in the morning, and six hours at night, Nezumi wouldn't see Shion too often; he was in class. So with the hours to himself in the afternoon, he would clean up the apartment a bit. He couldn't help but constantly glance at some of the boxes in the closet. A few of them had his name on them, but that could just be from his move He always wanted to peek into those boxes and see all the hidden treasures Shion didn't trust him with. He knew the—_many_ pictures of the two were in a few, but which few? What things did the plenty others hold?

They'd been living together for almost four years, right? So, was it just because of what happened Shion didn't trust him? In the end, he caved, and couldn't help himself.

He pulled the first box out and brought it to the bed. He had some time before Shion would return with a break between classes. He removed the lid and started to search.

There were two envelopes that came out first, each sealed and addressed to and from each of the roommates, dated to not be opened for a few years. He was curious; maybe they were closer than he had assumed. He set them aside, knowing better than to _think_ about opening them. Out came the next few things, wrapped presents for each of them; by the looks of the wrapping they were from Christmas. He assumed they were gifts before the accident…. Did Shion just decide not to open them?

It was a depressing thought, but he couldn't help but keep going deeper. Cards, a few more pictures, a notebook of songs- —they looked like piano pieces, — Nezumi could see they were written in his hand… There were plenty of things in there, but he was forced to stop when he got halfway through.

A box, small, tiny, no doubt for jewelry. It was —wrapped , in some light, violet floral paper, obviously meant for Shion…. Yet he couldn't help but wonder. If it was unopened, it was probably from Nezumi himself, right? He wondered if the white haired man would even notice if it was missing. Judging by the amount of things, probably not.

Curious about the small present, he put everything in the box away, setting it in its spot in the closet. Grey eyes looked over the small thing, studying a way to open it without tearing any paper, just in case he would have to put it back. Carefully he started—-

"Nezumi, I'm home. Are you up?"

The raven-haired jumped, almost losing the box in the process. He pocketed it quickly and turned back in time to smile at the short man.

"Hey, you're awake." Shion smiled, violet eyes bright and warm.

"Y-Yeah. Ya know…" Okay, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know why, but his amazing ability to improvise was suddenly thrown out the window.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch." The student attempted slowly. "… You know, just to get out without having to go straight to work?"

"…That sounds nice." He nodded, grabbing his jacket and putting the curious item in a zip-able pocket, hoping it would be less likely to be noticed there.

**+A stranger with your door key+**

Deep violet eyes opened lightly as he heard the door open. Judging by how dark it was, Shion could tell Nezumi was just getting back from work. His funny limp was now gone completely, and he was staying out later between odd hours at both the theatre and the bartending job; so sometimes he would take the couch and willingly give Shion the bed for the night. He wouldn't ever be able to say it to the man, but he missed him…

Even though Nezumi now was —well, a bit of an oblivious pain, he was still Nezumi. Shion still loved him… Now he was like a stranger who was going along with the motions.

The bedroom door opened, and violet eyes shut quickly to feign sleep. It was a new habit Nezumi had started. Shion wasn't sure why he was checking up on him, but the young man guessed he had started to actually whimper in his sleep again…

When the door closed, a small crack left in it, Shion sighed lightly. Part of him always begged Nezumi would just join him on the mattress already. And who could blame him? They were supposed to be a young couple in love… Going on their fourth year of being together, five years after meeting… He wanted the dark haired man to just come into bed and at the very least _hold him_.

Shion didn't notice he was starting to cry pathetically. He distantly heard the door squeak open again and could fell the weight on the bed shift. Nezumi crawled a bit closer and started running fingers through his hair, whispering the small little things. 'It's okay', 'it's alright', 'don't worry', 'it's just a dream'… It was the closest Shion was going to get to his wish.

Still, it was as comforting as it could be, and he started to drift off to sleep.

_ Shion looked at the small cherry cake Safu had presented to him outside the science building. He beamed brightly, watching as she pulled a candle and a small set of matches out and set it up._

_ "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. __**Happy birthday dear Shion—"**_ _both brunets turned at the second voice, Shion immediately turned red and pointedly looked away._

"_Happy birthday to you!" the man standing behind them finished, waltzing up to the table with a smile on his face and hands in his pockets. "…It is 'Shion' right? I've seen you come to the drama department once or twice." He winked._

_ Nezumi… Shion blushed and tried to avoid both the actor and Safu's gaze. Oh well this was certainly fair…_

_ "May I have a slice of cake?" Nezumi asked lightly, sitting next to the brunet man. "It's looks delicious."_

_ "Um… do we know you?" Safu glared slightly, not fond of the intrusion. _

"_Well, maybe you don't but Shion just _loves _me."_

_ 'How did he know that?!' Shion was dying inside. He couldn't help but try and hide a bit more. He had gone to the wrong building at the beginning of the year, and had intruded in the midst of a Junior class doing their acting warm ups… Nezumi had immediately caught his eye; he'd been amazing. Since he got his schedule down, he did his best to catch at least a few minutes of the actors when they were in the theatre, or even outside, practising. To say Shion developed a bit of a crush was a bit too kind; while Safu said he was growing an obsession with the person he was going so far for…_

_ "Y-You can have a slice." Shion said lightly, smiling a bit._

"_How very sweet." Nezumi chuckled, cutting the cake. He made a point to hand the first slice to Shion and to cut one for himself, practically ignoring the current subject of interest's childhood friend. "You know, Shion, you're welcome to stay for a performance. Coming and going so quickly in the middle of class is a bit of a disturbance."_

_ '_He notices me_!' the Freshman froze. "I-I'm so sorry I didn'-"_

"_Hey fat ass!" Nezumi looked up with a frown, as he recognised the voice. "Ya comin'?! I can't carry the fucking tub of ice myself!"_

_ Shion dared to follow the line Nezumi's sterling silver eyes made to a dark toned boy with long hair. He couldn't help but sigh inwardly, knowing exactly what 'tubs of ice' were used for in college._

_"Yeah yea, damn bitch, I'll be there in a moment!" despite the harsh words between the two, both men were snickering. Nezumi then stood, ignoring the cold icy and refreshed glare from Safu as he leaned closer to Shion._

_ "… You have the most mesmerizing eyes I have ever see,." The actor whispered. "…I would love to see them again sometimes. Unless those orbs of violets were the lies?"_

_ He couldn't breathe. How did he know about his eyes? Then he remembered- —his first intrusion of the drama department, he had been in a hurry and forgotten his contacts until halfway through the day. So Nezumi had seen him since the beginning! Oh how embarrassing! Wait, but he said he liked his eyes—- and...and— and… Oh no, what was he saying?!_

_ "Maybe instead of stalking me, you can come up and suggest a better time and place to meet up?" The junior purred before pulling back. "Sound like a plan?"_

_ "I—…uh…" he shut his dumb mouth and nodded feverishly, getting another chuckle._

_ "Great. See ya. And thanks for the cake. Happy birthday." Nezumi bowed dramatically before turning to the other man, who seemed to be shooting a very cross look. "Oh cut it out, you're ugly enough without that mug!"_

Shion had woken up smiling lightly at the memory. He couldn't help but get a bitter sweet victory as he realised he was being held by Nezumi as he had been comforting him the night before. He slipped out of the bed, leaving a note thanking … the 'roommate' and hurried to get dressed. He'd over slept, and he might be a bit late, but after that lovely dream and a small wish granted, it was well worth it.

**+Explaining that I'm just visiting+**

Nezumi glanced around the small… 'entrance'. While Shion had been out and about that day doing his daily duties, Nezumi found his free time being spent later in the day. He only had an hour before his shift at the bar, and Shion had decided to turn in early that night. So, he made his curious trip to The Over Under.

He had his chance to talk to Inukashi and ask about it. Apparently they had worked together for a bit. Before Nezumi had gotten his bartender's licence, he worked security with the dog-lover. He should have guessed that—; Inukashi could train a hound in a day.

Once he got his licence, the two of them worked inside on the ground floor. After that, everything else was based on other's words. Despite working there, they were both only allowed on the ground floor. There were two others. While the main floor served as the, almost simple, bar and coat-check-in; the other two floors were where things got close to illegal- — if not surpassing it. Nezumi apparently was promoted under suspicious reasons, and started working on the top floor. He held no memory of it.

So that night, he gave up almost any of the past few weeks' payment that hadn't been used on food or rent to get a three-coloured wrist band to access each floor of _The Over Under_.

He slipped past the few people dancing, drinking and gambling to get to the Security Guard in front of the staircase. He flashed the annoying neon bracelet and started _downstairs_ first.

He stayed on the staircase, not wanting to be taken into the ocean of bodies in the dark glow-light room. The music was pounding and unfamiliar, and the strippers in the middle circle of the room only caused for more of an uproar. He could practically feel the waves of drugs the packed room had used up, and wonder how many tablets would be thrown at him if he simply asked for a pill of Ecstasy.

Well, one glance was good enough…. He moved again, hurrying up two sets of stairs, flashing his band again as it got quieter and something not quite as loud started to hum. The song, again too new for him to know, wasn't any less sexually lewd; it just had less of a booming bass. His eyes were forced to adjust as he moved towards the mostly empty bar.

Most of every other customer was at some sort of booth or table, being entertained by some different theme-dressed hostess—- and Nezumi realised half of them were actually _males_.

'_Like a bikini barista…'_ he thought lightly, slightly amused.

"…Eve?" He ignored the familiar-ish voice, eyebrow rising as a pale haired woman moved towards him. "Oh my, it is _you_! Where have you been darling?"

"…Irene?" He hadn't seen the woman since she offered him and Inukashi a job when they were a bit younger, but it was Irene.

"Oh don't act like that! Come on, we can get you dressed and in make up now, I can't believe it- —where have you been Eve?"

Nezumi jumped back, not fully understanding what was going on.

"Eve!" he turned around, seeing other men looking towards him, calling that name. "Eve's back!"

He suddenly felt very uncomfortable as Irene managed to grab his wrist, in what he assumed was a death-grip, and was pulled back to the changing rooms.

"W-Wait, what's going on!"

"Oh hush darling, we've been waiting for your return!" the woman chuckled, pulling at his jacket.

"Hey! Stop!" he pulled back again, confused as he saw her pulling out a pale blue dress and dark wig. "What the—hey, Irene, cut it out!"

"Eve…?" the woman pouted. "What's gotten into you? I've had customers coming in here for so long; we all thought something awful had happened to you!"

"…" Nezumi didn't know what to say, and just pushed past her, shivering a bit as he saw the eyes bore into him from practically everyone there…

So… what had he done as 'Eve'…?

**+And I am finally seeing+**

_Nezumi shivered as he felt himself pushed against the cold wall. He didn't recognise the large muscled man in front of him, but it was like he was on auto-pilot._

_ "C-Conk, wait…" words fell on deft ears at the bigger man moved, forcing both of his wrists above his head. He could feel the soft fabric of the evening gown around him he shifted, lifted higher. _

_ "Eve… You're even more beautiful up close…" He couldn't suppress the shiver._

_An outside thought, as if commentary on his own dream just made him think _'Am I really Eve?'

_ He opened his mouth to refuse again; instead his breathing hitched__—then__ he lost it as he felt nimble hands –— especially for their size!- !—work on him through the silk boxers. Nezumi blamed his horrible libido for his lack of ability to control himself; he was left panting and whining, trying to nudge the large man off. Again his position was taking advantage of, his face cupped and forced up as Conk slipped his tongue between already parted lips._

'_This isn't fair… this isn't fair…' He planned to kill Irene. He wasn't sure why, but he knew this was her fault. Still, he couldn't help but plead for it all to end quickly._

_ 'I'm so sorry Shion…'_

**+Why I was the one worth leaving+**

Nezumi was sitting up on the couch, fumbling the small, now unwrapped, jewelry box, trying to think. He hadn't opened the ring box yet, but he knew very well that's all that could be in there. Or earrings, but Shion's ears weren't pierced…

He sighed, mind wondering back to that… that _nightmare_. A part of his mind was screaming he had been practically raped, but he hadn't seemed to be fighting. … And why '_I'm sorry Shion'_. He felt like they were memories that he was simply re-living, yet he didn't feel like he was really connected to them.

"And what's in you?" he wondered aloud, turning the box over in his hands.

Fingers moved as if to open the box, but he never did. He wanted to, but a part of him said 'you know what's in there, why look again?'

"Well, I forgot." He growled lightly, brooding to himself.

"Are you awake?" Nezumi slipped the box between the couch cushions, turning around to look over the furniture's back. There, a very sleepy and bed-headed Shion stood, rubbing an eye.

"Well, I am. Why are you?" he chuckled, realising it was just about to be dawn soon.

"Couldn't sleep," he admitted, moving over to the couch and sitting next to him. "…Thinking too much."

"About your girlfriend?" Nezumi teased. He froze when he saw the serious look Shion had.

"I'm really getting tired of telling you I'm not with Safu."

"Then who _are_ you with?"

"What makes you think I'm with anyone!"

"You seem… obsessed." Nezumi tried to think of a word. The look on Shion's face told him it was a very interesting choice.

"…I was with someone…" Nezumi shifted uncomfortably as he felt the air around them become tense and saddened.

"…What happened?"

"… We were very happy…" he started, and Nezumi wrapped an arm around him to try to get the kid to loosen up. "And we really loved each other… I thought we would always be more than just—boyfriends. One day he was late from work, I went to go find him… and I caught him cheating on me. He never knew it but, I did…"

Nezumi nodded, trying to get him to continue.

"I decided not to tell him. After all, it had to be my fault… so I stayed quiet… and he just —I guess he felt guilty or something he just—"

"He got violent?"

"…Suspicious," Shion corrected, looking up at him curiously.

"I was only guessing." Nezumi shrugged. "… That's kind of an ass-hole-ish thing to do. I'm also guessing you stayed with him?"

"…Yeah. I couldn't just…"

"You shouldn't have,." Nezumi snapped. "I mean, I've been an asshole too, and if he cheated on you, he probably just lost interest and was too much of a cowa-"—"

"Stop!" The older man's mouth shut quickly, staring in blank surprise at the angry student next to him. "…Not. One. More. Word. He _loved_ me. He still loves me. Whatever happened- —I don't care. You're wrong."

"…Alright…." He nodded slowly.

Shion huffed lightly and stood in an angry huff, going straight to the bedroom, door slamming behind him.

"….Hm… how scary."

**+Why I was the one worth leaving+**

Nezumi stared at his reflection. He couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable in the costume. He was used to dressing in woman's roles; he'd done it before back in class. Still, the costume for Ophelia now reminded him too much of that get-up Irene had tried to force him into.

He brushed the wig's long raven locks and double-checked his make-up. There was still time before the curtain rose, and he couldn't help but look at his jacket in the corner of the room.

Inside the zipped pocket sat the ring box. It had almost been two weeks since he took the present captive. He'd yet to even peek. Scowling in spite, the man stood from the vanity and snatched the box from its safe-keeping.

Nezumi flipped open the top and stared at the ring in slight confusion. It was a simple gold band—a wedding ring by the looks of it. Carefully, he took it out of its soft velvet cushion. Completely spotless… something caught his eye and he turned it over, noticing it was, in fact, engraved.

_'You are sun lighting my path.'_

…What was that old saying?

"The sun lights my path. The wind pushes me forward… The sun warms my front, the wind is at my back?" He nodded as he repeated the words aloud. Well, it was along those lines at least, wasn't it?

He inspected the band again, confused. This had been for Shion from him, right…? Why would he have gotten Shion—

The gold ring dropped as he realised exactly what it meant. Oh why hadn't he noticed it before!

All the pictures of them; why Shion, just a roommate, would care about him so much; why he would _know_ about him so much, why his whole family knew him, why he got so defensive around him, why he was so clingy when he comforted him at night—why Nezumi ran after him….

The man shivered, suddenly feeling very cold an isolated. All this time —all this time he and Shion were _married_!

No, no. He shook his head. Shion had said himself that he and his boyfriend hadn't been married-—

"…I'm the asshole boyfriend," he said quietly, looking down. "…I really fucked up, didn't I…?" Grey eyes moved to the vanity, looking himself over. Shion would be in the crowd tonight… He promised he would go see Nezumi act.

The raven-haired quickly collected himself, and picked the ring off gingerly from the ground, dusted it off, and slipped it back into the box and hid it away in his jacket.

"…I was going to propose to Shion…."

**+*The Visitor*+**

**ElusiveIllusions: **_**…I hope I interested you all at least. A lot of plot points hit here, hm? I mean, I know I said I wouldn't update until I got some review. I got reviews though, and I'm happy to keep writing despite the lack. Really, I just couldn't keep this locked up anymore!**_

_**YouFlawedDesign hasn't looked at this yet, and honestly I don't know if he'll have time to beta any of this anymore due to some developments, but if anyone else would be willing, please contact me!**_

_** Also, I am aware of fanfiction's new "Let me delete your work because people bitch and complain about porn". Okay, let me get this straight. "T" is for violence, some gore, and implied sexual things. M COMES AFTER T. WHAT DID THEY THINK WAS GOING TO BE IN THE MATURE SECTION?! WHY MAKE AN 'M' RATING IF YOU'RE GOING TO DELETE WHAT 'MATURE' IS FOR?! Aaaaaanyway, since there are sexual things, including Nezumi and Shion getting together later, and some rape mentioning's, I will also be putting all of my fanfictions [and previews to future fanfictions] on my new Tumblr account, so do please go there, I have some previews up now and I would like some opinions on which are good ideas and which are bad!**_

_**So go to: Ellusive-Illusions on (tumblr) com. I know Ellusive is spelled wrong there, but Elusive-Illusions and ElusiveIllusions were already taken and I love that name! So it's two l's. Oh well.**_

_** Anyway my darlings, please review and send much love, for I wrote quiet a lot! 4,480+ words, and 17 pages!**_

_**-Double checked by ErintheSaixPuppy July 3**__**rd**__**, 2012**_

_**-Revised by Eliea July 19**__**th**__**, 2012**_

_**-Revised by Mazriaz August 9**__**th**__**, 2012**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Visitor, Chapter 4

**Summary:** Shion was just about to leave him. Not for good, but at least to teach him a thing or two. The only problem is, he's sure they can reconnect after the accident damages his lover. AU.

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** -Yes, there shall be smexy lemony goodness. There is also a language warning.

-In this story Nezumi is two years older than Shion; and it takes place in the future so they're 20 and 22.

-OOC-ness.

-Remember the pretty prostitute and Nezumi's director for this one, okay? I'll be giving them the names of Irene and Tony. Just helps the story along, so myeh!

-Also, I do prefer violet eyed, no marking on face Shion and short haired Nezumi. "Novel style". If you don't know what that looks like, go to my profile and click on the picture links I have there~!

-Inspired by "The District Sleeps Alone Tonight" by _The Postal Service_. Check it out sometime.

**Pairings:** -NezuShi -Rikiga married Karan -one-sided ShiSafu

**+D.C. sleeps alone tonight…+**

_Two weeks had gone past since the promotion, and he was sure he was doing a good job. Irene had insisted he continue 'flirting' with these customers, he was a 'hostess' after all… . He had to admit, he never understood why so many men showed up. They knew over 90 per cent of them were guys in drag, right? _

_ He was flirtatious, yes. He tended to touch their arms, wave, do those things he had been tutored into doing since coming 'upstairs', but he didn't hide his voice, and his adam's apple was still there… . Part of him wished he knew how perverted this place was before he started working on the main floor._

_ Still, it wasn't so bad. People were starting to request him as his 'regulars' after such a short time, and he was going to get a chance to sing on the stage next week. He wondered how far up the ladder you could get up here…_

_ "Eve." 'Eve'… Nezumi glanced up, already familiar with the alias. A man near the exit was calling him. He recognised him. He apparently worked on the basement floor as a security guard. Now, he was one of 'Eve's' regulars. _

_ Nezumi moved gracefully in the heels over to the table, a small smile placed on the painted face, the question of 'what was his name again?' running behind fake-lashed eyes, eyeliner, blush, lipstick, and a copious amounts of makeup products._

_ "It's nice to see you again." He smiled slyly, for show. A look that said 'sneaking off work to come see me again? Tsk tsk.' _

_ "Conk." The man added, chuckling. "And how could I get sick of seeing you? Come on, sit down, have a drink with me. Irene paid for the first round anyway."_

"No!" Nezumi sat up on the couch, feeling himself shake. He was home; the play had ended just a few hours ago. Needless to say it had gone great, but he'd been thankful for the sleep after. Grey eyes searched the shadows until they adjusted.

Frowning, feeling uncomfortable, and sure someone was watching him somehow; the obsidian haired man shifted and moved off the couch. In the darkness, he could see the door back to the bedroom. Carefully, he tried to open it so it wouldn't squeak, but to no avail.

Shion was still asleep, comfortably wrapped in half of the warm blanket and his pyjamas. It was tempting, honestly. Nezumi hadn't fully understood his memories, he wasn't attached to them. He was more like a movie watcher simply connecting with the main character all too well but—he had to admit, even without the memories, he was starting to fall for the white haired man.

Sure Shion hadn't woken yet; the silver eyed man shut the door behind him and was thankful the bed hadn't creaked as he climbed in. Usually he was in here comforting Shion; who so far didn't seem to mind that Nezumi was still there come morning, but now—

Now he just wanted to be close to another living being, one who would make the dreams of potential —potential rape and waves of guilt, He felt sick to his stomach and he wanted it to stop.

The short dark haired shifted until he was close and felt Shion curl in closer. It was nice really… a guy could get used to something like this.

**+Where I am…+**

It was another decently busy night at _The Rats Den_; the music was pumping enough to get the bodies on what was a well sized dance floor moving to the point Nezumi was too active. So long as he and the others working stayed on top of it all, everything was fine. The blue glow off the neon lights inside gave the place a nice tone as the bass pounded louder.

Grey eyes looked up from the crowd of moving people to the other side of the bar, seeing a rare but familiar face. The dark haired chuckled lightly as he moved over to the lone girl.

"And to what do I owe this visit?" he smiled at the brunet. "Shouldn't you be studying or something?"

"I'm here with Ann." Safu rolled her eyes. "Someone had to stay sober enough to drive her home."

"Wise choice." Nezumi looked back at the crowd, finding the ginger and her boyfriend. "It's still a pleasure to see you again, M'lady."

"Well you're certainly _acting_ like your old self." The brunette huffed, eyes rolling. "Though, from what I've seen, you're a good actor no matter what."

"I'm sorry, is there something wrong with acting?" An eyebrow raised as the older stared the younger down.

"It's ugly on you," she grumbled. "You're practically toying with him."

Nezumi took a step back, stuck in complete disbelief. Who was she to say such a thing and accuse him so easily?! "….I'm sorry, _excuse me_?"

"You know what I mean." Chocolate eyes glared. "I get you really don't remember everything, but by now, surely you know _something_. And if you keep playing with him I swear—"Safu was stuck, not knowing how to threaten the man. "—I'll have to try and talk him out of this nonsense."

"And what makes you think I remember anything? Did you ever consider I'm not happy completely cluelless on my life—"

"But you do know something!" she interrupted. "The way you act… it's not the same as someone who's cautious or afraid of finding something out. You act like you know more than you're leading on. You're _acting_, and its hurting Shion—so stop it." With that, the brunet stood, moving to find Ann and bring her back.

**+Where I am…+**

Shion was in class again, and there was still plenty of time until his return. Nezumi told himself that he should be sleeping. He should be getting enough rest to keep his body going without losing his mind. But… last night's events were still playing in his head. Safu was just accusing him that his memory was starting to come back, but she wasn't wrong. It just didn't feel like his—he felt like maybe he was prying into _someone_ else's personal business . Even though that wasn't so.

Since these memories were _his_, and not some strangers, he was starting to get desperate to grasp them again. So, he forced himself to stay awake as he pulled a box from the closet down. It was filled of pictures in frames or albums, and others scattered around…

Greedily, he grabbed the albums and set them on the bed before getting himself situated. He pulled the first into his lap and started flipping through pages, looking—looking for anything that seemed familiar. It seemed to be full of random events really… only pages at a time did the pictures have any scenery in common. Then he realised the weather in most was sunny— Summers. An album of summer adventures most likely—probably their first by how old they looked.

Nezumi sighed, not finding any attachment to the beautiful scenes. Smiles, blue skies, ice cream, the beach, amusement parks… It looked perfect, but no actual events came to mind that weren't in the pictures…

"…Am I a lost cause?" he asked himself quietly. He shivered, deciding he didn't want an answer to confirm the thoughts. Instead, he set the album aside and started on the next. For hours on end, he stayed like that—going through the albums, the pictures, the framed shots—begging for some familiarity.

"… September seventh." He looked at the picture. It wasn't very large, probably meant for Nezumi's wallet actually. Shion stood there with an embarrassed smile on his face, his mother behind him beaming, and Nezumi next to him, a dollop of frosting on his finger that was dangerously close to Shion's face.

"2018." A soft smile came to his face as he started to remember that day. Nezumi and Karan had conspired to make a surprise party for the young brunet. Not long after the picture was taken, the violet eyed boy was practically smothered in a handful of cake frosting…

He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't help but laugh at the small memory. It wasn't much, but… it had been worth it. Grey eyes wondered over to the calendar and quickly, he started to pack the box away. The contents were stored away safely and he moved to the fridge, going down the list of 'emergency numbers' until he found his 'roommates' mothers.

Three hours later, the door opened to Nezumi relaxing on the couch, half-asleep with some news clip on.

"…Tired much?" Shion chuckled lightly, setting his pack down.

"Y'mom called…" The older yawned. "Said we should come over this weekend…"

"Oh… really?" Shion looked over at the phone. "…Well, alright, I guess we could."

**+Where I am…+**

Apparently, Shion had a bad knack for forgetting his birth date; which made the trip to Karan's house all the more easier. As soon as they got there, the kids distracted Shion and Nezumi managed to sneak off to find Karan.

"Anything I can help with?" grey eyes looked at the cherry cake she was decorating.

"I'm almost done." She beamed. "Can you find the candles for me? I think they're in the drawer by the kitchen knives."

Nezumi smiled lightly as he slipped past the woman and started scouting for the matches and their next victims. "Found them!"

"Excellent. Go get Shion, all right? We'll do dinner first. And make sure none of the younger ones give us away!" She chuckled to herself. Nezumi nodded and started out the door before he was called back. "Nezumi,thank you for doing this."

"… It's no problem." The taller of the two nodded, smiling gently before starting back out.

It didn't take much to get the troop back inside, though Nezumi was shooting death-glares to the youngest males as they started chuckling as the meal started to draw to a close.

"Alright, what's so funny?" Violet eyes turned to the other side of the table as his mother left the room to get dessert. "What prank did you pull now, Rico?"

"Wasn't me!" he said quickly, putting his hands up. "Nezumi did it!"

"Nezumi?" Shion turned to the man who was sitting on his left.

"You're going to believe _Rico_ over me?" the older man questioned, sighing. "Honestly, how _gullible_..."

"….What did you do?" Shion insisted, frowning. "…Oh no, what's today?"

The boys started cracking up as Shion's eyes got wider, watching his mother come in with the sheet of cake.

"No, not again!" The white haired man moved to escape, only to be pulled back down by Rikiga and Nezumi, the older man laughing. "You know I hate surprise parties…" he whined lightly, frowning at the obsidian haired.

"Oops. Must have slipped my mind." He grinned devilishly.

"Liar!"

"Oh calm down, it's just your family." He chuckled, taking a bit of the frosting off the side of the cake and brushing it against the white haired man's cheek.

**+*The Visitor*+**

**ElusiveIllusions:** _**I would like to apologise for this chapter. Not much action, but the story is progressing, correct? Also, sorry for the late update…**_

_**Not much action on the (Tumblr) account Ellusive-Illusions, but that's okay. I got an offer for a beta but I haven't heard back from them since I asked how we should work this out, so still looking for one of those I guess!**_

_**Also, it's been worked out and official, "The Visitor" will be seven chapters long! Three more to go until I work on the next fanfiction!**_

_** hotguyxhotguy: Can we keep the name calling to a minimum…? I can't tell if you're joking like me and my friends do when we call each other names, but I would really appreciate it if you don't anymore…**_

_** Xo993: I'm glad others do think so! **_

_** Yamiro: N-Not trying to make him a slut! TT_TT Oh noes poor Eve… Okay, some of my stories are no better…. But still! *Hides***_

_** Everyone else: Really, thank you all of you for your love and feedback, it really does mean so much to me!**_

_**-Edited by ErintheSaixPuppy on July 3**__**rd**__** 2012**_

_**-Revised by Eliea on July 19**__**th**__** 2012**_

_**-Revised by Mazriaz on August 9**__**th**__**, 2012**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Visitor

**Summary:** Shion was just about to leave him. Not for good, but at least to teach him a thing or two. The only problem is, he's sure they can reconnect after the accident damages his lover. AU.

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** _**-I promised you lemon, and I rated this M. You have been awarded for your patience.**_

-In this story Nezumi is two years older than Shion; and it takes place in the future so they're 20 and 22.

-OOC-ness.

- I do prefer violet eyed, no marking on face Shion and short haired Nezumi. "Novel style". If you don't know what that looks like, go to my profile and click on the picture links I have there~!

-Inspired by "The District Sleeps Alone Tonight" by _The Postal Service_. Check it out sometime.

**Pairings:** -NezuShi -Rikiga married Karan -one-sided ShiSafu

**+You seem so out of context in this gaudy apartment complex+**

Nezumi had been staring off again, playing with the small box between his fingers. The last few weeks since Shion's birthday had been going rather oddly. In a way, he had believed that he would be able to regain his memories by trying to start becoming more active in Shion's life. He hadn't gone back to the theatre since _Hamlet_, and he'd even go at meet the white haired at the school.

Opening the ring case, he sighed. None of it was working. No matter how hard Nezumi tried, he just couldn't actually grasp what he was looking for. Once in awhile he'd think he'd have something; within another breath it was gone and far out of reach.

The dark haired man stood, slipping the ring box back into his pocket. Grey eyes turned from the television in front of him to the bedroom door. The thoughts of possibly running returned; a cruel wish-wash appearal as usual.

What would Shion say if Nezumi just left one day? What would he do if he came back from work, or school, only to find the few things Nezumi could call his own were missing, as was his lost lover?

As usually, the thoughts were tucked away behind a frown. The older of the two would never be able to live with himself. The actor already felt horrible; he wouldn't be able to just run when it was obvious Shion still had hope.

Nezumi couldn't give it another thought anyhow.

"Nezumi?" he glanced up to the front door, letting a smile mask any traces of such betraying thoughts. "Um… what's up?" Apparently his roommate was too used to him napping when he returned.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could talk a bit more." The bartender slid over on the couch, patting the newly opened spot next to him.

Violet eyes glanced over him in curiosity before deciding to take the spot offered. "Talk about _what_ a bit more, exactly?"

"…That guy you said you were dating." No point dancing around the subject after all. It would be hard to get Shion to bring out 'the Nezumi from before' up to 'the Nezumi now'. However, he had to test his theory. If Nezumi learned more about himself, could he just… phase back? Or would he only frustrate himself; unable to become the man he once was?

"I really don't think I-"

"How'd he capture you?" The grey-eyed tried again, a playful smile on his face. "What kind of man could catch such a sweet thing like you? He sounded a bit rugged the last time he came up; I'm curious how such a tough guy could get a thing like you to stay with him."

"You're awful." Shion seemed to be resisting the urge to act completely childish and playful. Nezumi on the other hand couldn't help but notice the blush dusted across his cheeks and how lively he seemed in that moment. "You're judging him from what I told you about the _worst_ of times. He wasn't always like that."

"Do tell." Nezumi invited, chuckling.

"… He was actually pretty sweet." The student's eyes were looking off, recalling whatever memories that made him seem so blissful. "I guess I was, well, kind of stalking him-" Shion laughed nervously at this, "but I finally tried to show up more and talk more and he just asked me out."

"Is that the whole story?" the raven haired teased, thumping the airhead with a pillow. "Bor-ing!"

"Hey!" the younger of the two moved to fight back just to get his wrist caught. Pouting, he was released. "Nosey. Why do you care?"

"Curiosity~."

"Well, he didn't exactly have a lot of money at the time, so he promised that we'd go out the following week. Then one day he just grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Safu when we were walking to her car. He didn't even say anything until we were blocks away and we couldn't hear Safu barking at him anymore."

When he fell silent again, Nezumi gave a second jab, asking him to continue. He got a blank stare. "What did you guys do?"

"He just kept me from home all night." The student smiled, soft warm memories reflecting in his eyes as if that first night led to many more. "He dragged me to go see 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', took me to dinner and we wound up drinking all night. I think in the end you-" the younger froze up, fear replacing the happy thoughts as he snapped to attention, staring at Nezumi.

He knew. As expected, he knew all along that Shion was telling the beautiful fairytale of their first date. However, he had to blow it off…

"Me?" Nezumi raised an eyebrow curiously, morphing into the cluelless memory-free roommate Shion knew was him for now.

"Um… yeah, you. We actually wound up calling you at 3 a.m. and you drove us home. You and he- you both dropped me off first and he got sick so…" the story was ruined, all illusion of it and the love it brought forth was broken by Shion's mistake. Nezumi wondered who they had called at such an ungodly hour, but he couldn't well ask, now could he?

"…You're right." He decided, letting out a forced laugh that he hoped seemed real enough. "He sounds like he was great."

The white haired look like he were about to say something more, but a knock at the door rudely interrupted him.

"Shion! Are you coming or not?" The boy stood up, awakening from his peaceful haze. "Oh! That's right! Nezumi, I'm going over to Safu's to work on something. Will you be alright by yourself?"

Nezumi stared at him in replacement of saying 'are you kidding?'. "How long have I been alone today? I'm not a child or a dog, I'll be fine. Go." He waved him off like royalty, getting an eye roll and a simple 'I'll see you later' before Shion hurried out of the apartment.

**+A stranger with your door key explaining that I am just visiting+**

Shion was trying to burn a hole in the paper before him, stuck yet again. It was always moments like this that he just wished that he hadn't missed those months of school. For that reason, he seemed to be slower than he would have usually been with ecology.

"Need some help?" the brunette smiled as she sat across from her friend, placing a mug of tea in front of him.

"If I don't do it myself, I'll never learn it." A soft laugh escaped him. "I'll just get back to it."

"Shion… How is everything going?" the young woman smiled gently, wrapping her hands around her warm mug. "You know…"

"…with Nezumi." Shion finished her sentence, violet eyes looking up at his childhood friend. "It's going great. I think he might actually be back to normal. Well, in time. He's starting to open up a bit more, I think."

Safu shook her head, though the motion went unnoticed. She hated seeing Shion like that. He was so hopeful Nezumi would regain his memories; he ignored the fact that the chances were so very slim. Even if he did, he had been cheating on Shion; what would happen when 'his Nezumi' returned? Would he leave? Now he was supposedly opening up? It all seemed suspicious, like the man was just playing with his heart all over again. She wouldn't be able to see her friend's heart shatter a third time.

"Really? That's good, Shion." The woman forced a smile. "Don't you think, though, that maybe it's time to… to move on?"

The pencil dropped and violet eyes nearly glared daggers into the girl. The forever forbidden though had been said aloud and bore down heavily on the young man. Still, Safu didn't care. Shion could be angry with her, but she was just protecting him.

"Shion, think about it. If he doesn't remember, you're stuck with him. He's going to live there, and for now he knows nothing else. What about you though? You can't keep living with him and _tormenting_ yourself like that!"

"I couldn't leave him there alone anyway." He pushed the subject away, staring down at the paper again, trying to redirect his anger to the problem with no answer.

"Shion, he's old enough to take care of himself!" she huffed. "You could come move in with me. You'd be closer to the school and-"

"Safu, just _drop it_." Shion stood up from the small kitchen table, starting to pack his things. "I need to go back home."

The woman stood, ready to say something to stop him, to try and make him see _reason_, but the moment her chair was pushed back violet eyes scorched her thoughts with a glance over their owners shoulder. Not now.

The student hurried away from the small house, thoughts running through his head as he hurried home. Leave Nezumi and move in with Safu? There was a point when the offer was tempting; back when he first confided in her and she offered to teach him to dance and act, anything to grab the man's attention again. When the accusations got violet Safu had offered for him to stay a few days to teach the man a lesson.

He never took the offer, and he never would. Nezumi was supposed to be in his care. With or without memories.

Nezumi glanced up from the bowl of warm soup, raising an eyebrow as the door opened. "…You're back early."

"Yeah…" Shion shrugged, setting his bag down near the door. "I'll do homework a bit later. Hey, wait, why aren't you at work?"

"Found out if I don't use some sick days by the end of this month, I lose 'em." He shrugged. "Apparently bartenders just absolutely need a night or two off."

"That's nice though." Shion attempted a smile, sitting across from the dark haired man. "So you'll stay tonight?"

"Where else would I go?" they grey eyed man chuckled. "I'll warm ya up a bowl."

**+And I am finally seeing+**

"_**Nezumi!"**__ Shion couldn't help but follow the body as it took the full force of the impacting Yukon. He wanted to look away, he tried, but memory didn't work like that. Violet eyes tightly shut just for a moment when the sound of a hard hit and shattering glass sounded. When the worried eyes re-opened, against his will, Shion was put into movement towards the limp form._

_ "Nezumi! Nezumi please-!" the brunet gasped as he saw the Yukon on the move, screeching, and he cried out at the exploding pain erupted. He knew a rib or two had to be cracked, but for the moment that thought wouldn't even process. All he could concentrate on was the sound of the breaking window around him as his head was forced against the side of the car, the Yukon pushing him scalp first through the passenger's screen. The glass scratching at him and the engulfing damage he felt was still nothing. Before he allowed himself to fall unconscious, cloudy eyes turned to the hood of the car he was crumpled against and reached out, trying to touch the hand of his lover. "…zumi… Nezumi…"_

"Nezumi!" the man jumped from his spot on the couch, letting out a startled cry as he hit the floor. Quicksilver swept the room before he reacted to the sobbing. Jumping to his feet, Nezumi rushed to the bedroom, opening the door carefully as he peeked in. Frowning, he pushed himself past the barrier and hurried to the bed, trying to calm the white haired boy thrashing on the bed.

"Shion…" he ignored the hit against the side of the head as the roommate lashed out again. Nezumi struggled with the night terror and pulled Shion close, trying to restrain him as well as shake him from the nightmare. The body was still trying to push against him, but the strength was suddenly sapped from the boy, the body limp.

"…Nezumi?" The older of the two sighed with relief, letting go of the white haired.

"Are you alright?" Grey eyes looked over the smaller man, glad to see him fully awake. "…Bad dream?"

"…Yeah." Shion couldn't meet his eyes, the violet orbs always looking elsewhere. Still, Nezumi could see the faint blush on his face in the window-lighten room. "Um… thanks."

"You've been having a lot of those lately. Maybe I should just stay here for a bit." The raven haired lay on the bed next to the sitting form, staying on top of the blanket to suggest he wouldn't stay long.

"O-Oh, no you don't have to do that." Shion shook his head, more embarrassed than before.

"I don't mind." Nezumi pulled the light haired down playfully, keeping him close. "Besides, it's lonely out on the couch every night."

"….We were supposed to be switching off…" Shion muffed, trying to hide himself against the side of the pillow. This entire situation wasn't fair, and he swore Nezumi was constantly pulling him into an awkward position. Somehow the older had them both on their sides, and they'd be facing each other if the younger wasn't trying so hard to avoid the situation completely.

"Well I work late." Nezumi shrugged the comment off. "No reason for you to be punished for that. Besides, I sleep on the bed when you're at classes."

"Nezumi…" He wanted to say he was uncomfortable, how they were just roommates and they shouldn't be sharing a bed. He should have lied to him, and in a way he was sure he was supposed to, if anything to prevent himself from getting too comfortable. Really though, why should he? Why couldn't Shion be a bit selfish? It'd been almost eleven months since Nezumi had woken up, not to mention the two years before that. Shion was allowed to be lonely, but did he have to stick it out alone? He clung onto the older's sleeve so he wouldn't misinterpret his silence as a request for him to leave.

The dark haired chuckled lightly and got comfortable. "Go back to sleep."

Shion wasn't sure what possessed him to do it. He planned to later blame it on how sleepy he was, and maybe further into the future, hopefully, muscle memory. Either way, he didn't stop himself when he peeked up, leaned towards the soft smile and kissed his lost lover. The body holding onto him had gone tense; the slight catch in Nezumi's breathing signaled his surprise. Without apology, he pulled away from the chaste kiss, leaned close against the dark hairs chest and willed himself back to sleep before he could be yelled at.

So, he was being a bit selfish… For the moment, he didn't care. He just wanted _his_ Nezumi back.

**+Why I was the one worth leaving+**

When Nezumi had woken up, Shion had already left for classes… almost a whole hour before they started. Jeez, when had that guy gotten up? Sighing the bartender ran his fingers through his hair. He still had a few days off, he doubted he was going to get sick anytime soon. He might as well do something.

However, the bartender preferred lying in the bed for a few hours thinking. Ah, what better way to spend the day than to think about your roommate for an extensive amount of time? There couldn't possibly be any better feeling then lying in the bed they had once shared, more so likely as lovers, and ponder about the supposed fiancé to be.

His mind would wonder and weave from anything from what Shion could possibly know about from his past to his dreams, how many plays he'd gone to, had they ever danced, how many times they'd had sex…. Would Shion be willing to kiss him again, even in this state? When the confused brain started to undress his roommate, Nezumi shook his head and decided it was a good time to just take a shower, turn his mind away from such pictures, and possibly make a plan worth putting into action.

It took a bit of time for the plan to even become complete; a lot of time-checking, and actual thought into how much he could assume about Shion after nearly eleven months in the other man's life – well, for him now anyway. Then there was the actual waiting. He could only be thankful by his fiftieth sigh of boredom; he could hear the white haired man coming up the stairs.

"It's about time." He groaned loudly as the door opened. The small jump his friend gave at the declaration was a bit amusing.

"L-Look, about last night, I didn-"

"Wanna go out tonight?"

Silence. Absolute, stunned, silence. Maybe the once brunet was thinking about what exactly Nezumi meant; go out to a party, or go out on a date. Then again, maybe he was thinking that Nezumi had regained his memory. There was always the possibility he was weighing his options….

"Um…. I…"

"If you say no, we can always go out another night." Nezumi tried to coax him into it. Maybe if he made it seem more like just two guys going out into town, he wouldn't be so nervous. However, he didn't mind putting his acting into play and adding a tone of hurt as if to dare the smaller to decline his invitation.

"Alright…" he still sounded nervous, but the older of the two couldn't help but catch that glint of hope in the pools of violet. "So, where are we going?"

"Great!" he jumped off of the couch. "There's a movie in half an hour, and I figured we can just figure out something to do afterwards." His smile grew like the Cheshire Cats. "Sound fine?"

A date into the town… A show, dinner, some wondering around, some talk and who knew what else. His aim was to do better on his first date than their real first date by following the schedule Shion had practically provided and do a better job at it. The only problem was he was probably soaring on plain determination… Before, it sounded like a real romantic had been in his place and decided to add lust and love and make a great night.

However, he had little plans to allow himself to screw up. Nezumi was telling himself that he couldn't deny there was a good attraction to the younger man; and he wouldn't let himself mess up or back out because he was playing with a heart that already belonged to him. The dark haired could only hope that he'd allow this white haired, violet eyed twenty year old who knew more about the way he should be now than he did… he only hoped he'd allow Shion to have him back.

With that mindset, he dragged the messy haired twenty year old from the bathroom with plenty of reassurance that he looked fine no matter what. He comforted him into following after into the darkened room of the movie theatre to the movie that sparked his interest only a few days ago. As he thought, by the time they managed to snake through the crowed he could hear the youngers stomach growl, and pulled him to the nearest food place. He was on a budget, and he felt he should have waited a bit longer, but Shion didn't seem to mind.

The meal was finished, and the two were surrounded by darkness of the night to wonder the town and look for something interesting. Their talks were nothing serious; they seemed more about what was happening at school and work, or anything they could think of to fill the empty space. Still, it was enough to get them to walk around the park near the campus pond. When Shion almost fell in by walking too close to the edge, it was his turn to suggest they go somewhere else.

Shion was the last person Nezumi would guess to suggest going to The Rats Den because it was close, warm, and they would get discounted drinks since the dark haired worked there.

"I hope you aren't just using me then." The older teased, thanking his current replacement as the drinks were set in front of them.

"Oh that's right. I agreed to come out with you for cheap drinks." Deep Siberian eyes rolled. It had taken all night, but Nezumi had to admit it was nice to see Shion finally relaxed enough to tease him back a bit more. "You're such a cheater."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You stole my story for our date!" the white haired squeaked, sticking his tongue out childishly. "I'm not that airheaded!"

"Ah, you've caught me." Nezumi brought a hand to his forehead dramatically. "I've stolen your ex's ideas and completely made them my own. However, can you not admit you're having a good time?"

The younger smiled at him, hardly noticing his pink dusted cheeks. "I'm having fun…" he nodded. "Really. I'm just surprised you wanted to come out… I thought I might have scared you away or something."

"Why? That kiss? The nightmares? " the older shrugged, taking a sip from his own cup. "Seems all natural to me."

Again, for awhile the talk was light, but it didn't take long for Nezumi to learn Shion didn't hold his liquor well.

"No more for you." He teased, laughing as the smaller glared at him. "Ah, we better get you home. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine!" Shion tried to shove the older off of him as Nezumi continued to harass him.

**+Why I was the one worth leaving+**

"Nezumi, I really like yoooou…."

"Yeah yeah, get a hold of yourself. One more step." Nezumi warned, smiling lightly as he pushed the door open ahead of them. Shions arm was currently wrapped around his shoulder; the younger man wasn't as balanced as he thought and Nezumi wasn't about to risk him falling down the stairs.

"Nezumi, I'm _fiiiiiiine_." The smaller whined, again trying to escape the short hair's clutches. "I can do it!"

"Stop moving so much, if I drop you, you're just going to get hurt." He warned, already almost letting him go before even getting him to the doorway. "Come on, we need to take your shoes off."

It was one of those things that reminded you that if you state what _could_ go wrong, it must so happen. As the actor led his drunken date past the threshold, the student tripped over the small rise and brought both of them to the floor, the door slamming shut as Nezumi put some weight against it in attempts to save them.

"Damnit Shion…" the older touched the side of his head that hit the floor, already aware of the bruise that would form there by morning. Hydrargyrum eyes peeked open and blinked away the spots just to find the smaller laying against him lazily. "…Shion?"

For a moment, they were just frozen there, neither sure what was running through the others thoughts; similar as the thoughts were.

_So, what happens now?_

Nezumi was going to move the smaller, pick him up maybe and put him in bed. That would have been the right thing to do. After all, he wasn't in the perfect state of mind, and it wouldn't be fair if he just took advantage of the situation. Then Shion decided for him that it wasn't taking advantage.

"…it wouldn't be the same…" he said lightly, sighing against the dark hairs jacket. "You're not the same."

"No…. I'm not." Nezumi frowned, looking off. "But you were willing to give me a second chance, right?"

"So y'know…?"

"I know some… Enough." He nodded, glancing back up at the student. He would later wind up debating if that was a good or a bad idea. For now though, when you had an adorable and hot mess on your lap looking up at you and leaning forward for a kiss- … okay, maybe it was taking advantage, but he didn't feel guilty.

The kiss itself was again chaste and sweet. When the smaller pulled back, clouded faceted amethyst eyes stared and cheeks were a sweet pink. Sterling and quartz met dangerously, each daring the other to further the hinted actions. The apartment was silent excluding their breathing and their heartbeats. Again, it was Shion who moved first, leaning closer and wrapping his arms around Nezumi's neck, his head resting against his shoulder. Only a split second passed that led the older to think it as a dismissal, that Shion was tired and realised that this was a bad idea.

"Shio-" Nezumi was silenced as Shion moved them, using the strength he had to roll over and stare up at mercury eyes with clouded violets. From there, his body moved on its own.

Cool hands moved right to the end of the burgundy coat, moving straight under it and the blue sweater underneath to brush against the warm skin, feeling the white haired shiver beneath the touch. He moved up, feeling a few stray scars that were healing well from whatever accident they had been in years ago; however he found the sensitive skin just as easily. The shirt and coat bunched up as he teasingly played with the hardening nipple between his fingertips, earning a gasp as the smaller squirmed beneath him. Nezumi leaned down against the scarred neck, kissing one of the violent marks gently to get a movement of protest. He ignored the slight tug on his shoulder, tweaking the small bud a bit more harshly in warning before sampling what was displayed before him. The actor moved to an unmarred spot of the porcelain neck right at the crook, kissing the tender spot before starting to leave his mark.

He was only being drawn in as the smaller started to whine at the easy tests and started to get impatient. The thought alone would have been hilarious- small, delicate and intelligent Shion getting sexually frustrated and impatient- but now Nezumi was a part of the occasion and was easily going along with the small tugs at the now removed jacket or not so gently brushes of his leg between the flushed twenty year olds groin. The older snapped his head up from the work in progressing dark mark on Shions hip as his wrist was caught.

"_B-Bedroom…"_ the white haired finally managed, his breath short under the ministrations. His partners smirk seemed to grow as he moved them, peeling the large red coat away from the smaller before lifting him bridal style and taking him to the once so often shared bed. Despite being the only occupants of their small home, the door was shut and locked before the flustreed lightweight was put on the bed.

The dark hair's shirt was grabbed and the man was pulled down as soon as he was in reach of his younger roommate. Lips clashed in a bruise-inducting kiss before the elder could regain his balance and start exploring the petit body beneath him. He wasn't sure when Shion's mouth opened for him, but he didn't find any issues with it as he leaned in closer and started exploring the welcoming cavern.

The constant tugging on the long black shirt caught Nezumi's attention from memorising the curves under Shion's own sweater. Convinced, he leaned back and threw the long sleeved restraint somewhere in the room to disappear until morning. Teeth clashed as the dark haired hurried to try and undo the cardigan sweater and the shirt underneath before shifting them so little contact was lost.

Warm hands were trailing down Nezumi's chest; unlike the older though, Shion seemed to have the actor's body committed to memory and managed to sneak his way to the front of the dark jeans. Before the thought of pulling away to taken the pants off himself could occur, Shions hand pushed up enough to signal for the older to move. In a moment he didn't have much of a choice, practically being shoved to sitting up by the younger.

"Wh-what are you doing…?"

"I don't really keep anything on me anymore…" Shion said softly. "I didn't expect…" he trailed off as he pulled the tight jeans off the worker. The light haired arched, one hand wrapping around the hardening knob, the other resting against the toned chest for balance. The kiss was started a new with a new flame as soft fingers gave a few testing pumps. Calloused, stage worked fingers held the back of students head, bringing him closer in attempts to muffle his own hard breaths.

Just as quickly as the kiss started up though, Shion pulled away; he started trailing soft touches down the lithe form until his own hand was in the way. Mercury eyes peeked open – when had they shut?- and Nezumi gasped as his dates mouth engulfed him.

"_Shit…"_ fingers tightened in the mop of feather down locks. A practiced tongue slid over sensitive veins, leaving warm saliva and hot air in its wake as he moved up to the tip. Shion lowered himself as far as he could and started bobbing. When Nezumi's hips rolled up naturally, the paler moaned lovingly, causing a similar reaction of the older.

"_Sh-Shion, stop…"_ the bartender warned, trying to get him off, if for just a moment to catch his breath! The more intoxicated didn't seem to have similar plans for him though. Despite, rather slowly and teasingly, moving away from the slickened organ, Nezumi didn't have a chance to level his head. Instead Shion decided to see how fast his roommate's heart would beat before it exploded. Yes, instead Shion turned to face the headboard on all fours, legs spread and putting himself on full display for his lover. There wasn't a chance in frozen Hell that Nezumi wasn't going to take the bait.

The older crawled behind the light skinned boy, an arm sneaking around his waist and stroking the untouched cock. The poorly muffled whine he gained in return wasn't much; was he truly holding back from him? After he initiated it? Displeased with the thought, Nezumi's free hand moved along the thinners side and watched the body shiver beneath the feather light touches.

"_Nezumi…"_ the smaller moved back, trying to brush against the older with a moan. Nezumi decided to not be cruel; both hands moved to hold the hips in place, and he leaned over the body to nip against the back of his shoulders. _"S-Stop teasing…!"_

The older grunted in acknowledgement, trying to keep himself in check before harming and ravishing his friend. Slowly, he buried his member to the hilt, getting a beautiful groan from the younger. He had planned to hold still and let him get used to it; however he seemed just fine, and Shion started rolling his hips back against the dark haired.

"_Ah…. D-Deeper… Nezumi…"_ a warm shiver ran down the raven hairs back, honestly not sure if he were surprised by the request or not. Why would he not comply! Nezumi kept his grip steady, holding on to faintly scarred hips and pulling all the way out before slamming back in. "_Oh!"_

It was a safe assumption to the elder of the two that he had already found the sensitive sweet spot; if the loud and constant moaning was anything to go off of. Maybe it really _was_ muscle memory; he really didn't care about an explanation. Shion's voice was starting to get a pitch higher, and his arms had already started to shake and finally collapsed under him.

Still, between the ragged whines and the quick rolling of hips to meet his thrusts, Nezumi could hear his name being uttered by the kiss swollen lips. He could feel the heat pooling up in his lower stomach, and the flexing around him in the tightening entrance was any sign, Shion was just as close as he was.

He pulled the younger back onto him, enjoying the surprised cry as Shions back pressed against his chest, getting a deeper access against the bundle of nerves inside the white haired.

"_N-Nezumi…!" _ strong hands stayed on his waist, keeping the smaller moving up and down. Silver eyes watched the smaller body wiggle and move, trying not to give in to the overwhelming feeling. _"I-I'm gonna c-come…!"_

Nezumi knew some people would be able to tell what finally threw them over the edge; but why ruin such a beautiful thing? The youngers cry, the muscles moving around him, or just the finally need to release inside of the stunning student… Or just noticing how right it felt to mumble Shions name.

Shion fell onto the mattress completely, not seeming to care much at all about the stick situation he'd gotten himself into – literally. With Nezumi struggling to catch a normal breathing pace next to him as he was, he curled against the warm body, buried his head against the rapidly beating chest and easily drifted off to sleep. Neither of them could comprehend how much of an impact this would have on them come morning.

_**Elusive-Illusions:**_

_**Ah yes, I decided to try and play out the smut card just as I promised I would for you darlings. I am sorry that it isn't that good, I don't write it often. Next time I'll make it up to you and have an expert write it. Maybe Erin-Puppy or YourFlawedDesign, if they're not busy… **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I hope I still have you hooked for the next few chapters~! **_

_**I thank you for the lovely reviews and your patience! Please continue to leave some love; this was 18 pages, 5,800+ words, and a lot of awkward I'm not too used to yet!**_

_**I will be out for a few more days, and the beta's will be working whilst I'm gone.**_

_**Ah, have fun my lovelies. **_

_** -Revised by Mazriaz August 9**__**th**__**, 2012**_

_**-Revised by Erin-Puppy August 9**__**th**__**, 2012**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** The Visitor

**Summary:** Shion was just about to leave him. Not for good, but at least to teach him a thing or two. The only problem is, he's sure they can reconnect after the accident damages his lover. AU.

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** -In this story Nezumi is two years older than Shion; and it takes place in the future so they're 20 and 22.

-OOC-ness.

-Inspired by "The District Sleeps Alone Tonight" by _The Postal Service_. Check it out sometime.

**Pairings:** -NezuShi -Rikiga married Karan -one-sided ShiSafu

**+Where I am+**

Deep Siberian eyes opened, a small groan erupting as they fought against the sunlight leaking into the room. For a moment everything was blurry, the pale haired rubbing his eyes until things were a bit clearer. The room was colder than usual, causing Shion to pull the blankets closer around his body, shivering – Violet eyes opened quickly in realisation.

Honestly, a part of him had passed it off all as a dream the moment he'd opened his eyes; after all, he and Nezumi wouldn't have done anything the way things were now, would they? He could have easily been stripped of his clothes last night! He knew he'd drunken some, maybe he threw up or something on them!

He moved to get up, groaning miserably and curling back up in the eiderdown. The thought of having to wash unpleasantly filth covered clothes suddenly didn't seem like the worst possible option.

_'I know some… Enough.' _ Or not… The student couldn't help but shiver, whether it be from anxiety or joy he wasn't sure, but Nezumi _had_ said he knew enough! Then they… The younger was red just thinking about it.

_'Okay, time to get up… You've dealt with this pain before; you can stand up and go find Nezu…'_ Violet eyes turned to the empty side of the bed, the lost realisation finally coming to him. Where was Nezumi? Why wasn't he still in bed with him? Swallowing an answer he didn't want to think of, he started to inch towards the edge of the mattress, determined. _'He wouldn't just leave. There's no chance he just left. Get up, go get a painkiller, and just wait for a bit…'_ He nodded liking the idea, and with the duvet wrapped around his chilled body tightly he inched across the room.

His heart fell a thousand miles when he pulled the door open; the sitting room was empty just as well. He didn't know what hurt worse, the pain in his arse or the one in his chest. _'That's a horrible comparison…'_ Shion thought bitterly as he managed to the kitchen, biting on his lip to prevent any whimpering. No one was there to hear him, but he still wasn't going to disturb the silence. _'Thought you decided the last time you went without preparation that it wouldn't happen again.'_ He couldn't stop the small smile, remembering the worst spontaneous romping, just leaving him to sigh in defeat.

"… Where are you?" Shion tested the silence, not liking that so far he was without a response. "Nezumi wouldn't just leave. Not unless it was important." He told himself that as he went through the medicine cabinet, anything to find a stall for the soreness and dizziness he'd been left to dealt with alone.

_'He could have at least left a note.' _Wouldn't he normally? Maybe, maybe not. Again this Nezumi wasn't usually rushed; _he_ didn't know this Nezumi too well apparently. The tablet was knocked down with a cup of water, the coffee maker was started to help with the slight wooziness. _'Did he know I get drunk easily? How did this even happen?'_

He was left with more questions than answers, and a spark of paranoia spread until it was engulfing him; was that what Nezumi had been after? Did he really know anything or did he just say that? Would it have made a difference?

_'Yes! Yes, that had made all the difference; I continued because he said he knew something! Didn't I?'_ Shion wasn't positive of himself know; sure he wouldn't have conscious and sober, but maybe this really was more his fault than anything.

Ultimately he was just tired and he felt pathetic. The beeping of the coffee maker caught his attention but a sigh of defeat caught him at the height of the clean mugs – the painkiller wouldn't kick in for awhile and he was _not_ stretching for that cup. He wouldn't drink it then, he'd go and sleep it off… on the comfy close sofa.

He hated the decision for a bit, the actor's scent lingering on the cushions. It had been a soothing thing; the warmth that had brought him over the past months, but now… Tears stung at the violet pools and Shion tightly shut his eyes in attempts to keep them from falling. It didn't stay long, the student letting out a small whine until sobs were breaking free. _'Where are you?'_

"Shion?" Amethystine snapped open, not even having heard the door unlock. "… Are you okay?"

"Y-You..!" The pillow he'd been using was thrown at the dark haired, catching him off guard and nearly dropping the grocer bags. "Y-You _bastard_!"

The brown bags were quickly set on the table, Nezumi moving to the sofa and watching another pillow fly past him. He could only imagine what was going on in the younger's head, but soon he was pulled close and sobbing against the dark haired, the lack of grip letting the older know he was angry.

**+Where I am+**

There really was nothing to be done. Shion had cried in his arms for a long time until he drifted off. Once asleep, Nezumi easily moved him to the bed and made sure the blankets were keeping him warmed up. Groceries were put away, and the older was left to himself. Not wanting a second home returning as the previous, he left a quick hand on the notepad and hurried to the theatre.

He cared about Shion; really he did, but at the moment he wasn't sure if he wanted to be around him. Last night had been… Last night had been rather amazing personally, but he didn't want to have to face Shion's expectations. Maybe he really hadn't been thinking as straight as he thought, because now he was just stuck in a rut. Shion's reaction to him having actually known they'd been together might cause him to believe he wanted everything to go back. Sadly, he hadn't thought of that, and he hadn't thought if he'd be okay with that either.

His time with Shion versus the memories Shion had with him were two completely different things. A few years of actual maturing and a few years of Shion were just glimpses of beautiful movie showings, or moments of far of dreams – they weren't real yet, and that alone could really damage a relationship.

Sighing, silver eyes looked up to see the sign on the theatre, "_**Presenting William Shakespeare's 'Love's Labour's Lost'!" **_ Oh, isn't that always the way?

It was debatable really; he could go in later today to try out, or return home. He wasn't ready to face Shion yet, so the raven haired moved up to sign his name for the next available try-out time. He had two hours to spare, and hopefully after that he'd be able to stay and hideout in the sanctuary of actors until work started. So, now to just kill a few hours without having money on him, and the goal was to not go home. Excellent.

Nezumi didn't know that he could've easily just returned to the flat; bythe time it took him to reach the theatre on foot, Shion was struggling with his clothes to get ready. Inukashi had called, demanding he come in as soon as possible.

"Don't people keep track of their shifts anymore?" The pale haired hissed in his efforts. Nezumi was gone again, but he wasn't as surprised thanks to the note on the pillow next to his. The anger was still running in his veins – rather it was sadness; if he dared call it that he'd cave in again – but he couldn't help but acknowledge the fact Nezumi had just gotten them food and tucked Shion back into bed.

Sighing and running fingers through his hair he did his best to hurry down the stairs, trying not to grunt every other step and cursed how uncomfortable the cars seat felt that day. The silver car wound up rushing past Nezumi retreating from the theatre, but really neither of the two had noticed one another.

**+Where I am+**

"Nezumi!" The dark haired looked up, blowing his hair out of his vision to the man down the bar. "Somebody wants to talk to you."

Mercury eyes rolled, but the dark haired jumped over the countertop and fingers ran through the growing hair. _'Couldn't I just take a few extra minutes more of my break?'_ He thought bitterly to himself. The day had been rather sluggish already, but he'd been relying on _The Rat's Den_ to fix that. Sadly he'd been stuck with a lot of twats who'd already gone drinking somewhere else for a lot cheaper and just wanted the nice music and dance floor. The best thing that had happened today was he'd been the ever-so-lucky one to pull a cat fight apart before his nap- er – break.

For a moment, things seemed like they were only going to get so much worse. "Shion?"

"Nezumi… Can we talk for just a moment?" _'Shit.'_

Despite his much better judgment, and massive knowledge to the many different tones of '_can we talk?'_, the older nodded, motioning for Shion to follow him. _'At least it's an extension of my own break time…'_ He thought, tormenting himself as he grabbed his jacket and opened the back door to the alley. The stopper was put in place so they wouldn't get locked out. "You feeling any better?"

"A bit…" Shion nodded. "L-Look, um." He was stuck and afraid; Nezumi could see it as clear as it'd sooner be stamped to his face.

"About last night." He caught the younger's surprised look, seeing just the curtest of nods. "What about it?"

"I don't think… You said you remembered some things… I want to know what they were." His voice quivered, but he seemed a bit more determined.

"I'm honestly not sure." The older sprinkled the white lie in, leaning against the wall. Seeing the crestfallen expression on the smaller though, he sighed, fingering the box in his jacket. "I know that we were really close… That I really must have opened up to you… I get these glimpses sometimes of things and I just… They don't feel real, but just _thinking_ about them makes me feel so much happier. I _know_ I really loved you."

_"Loved…?" _The hurt was meek and quiet, the pain just impacting unto Nezumi; just and forceful.

"Shion." Violet eyes looked up at him, dimly glowing in the light above the doorway. Nezumi wrapped his hand around the ring box, slipping it into his slacks quickly as he pulled the jacket off of himself and over the white hairs shoulders. "I don't remember everything. I've tried _really_, really hard to, but I can't. However, I've really gotten to know you _quiet_ well over the past few months and.." He flashed a small smile, moving his hand under the shorter ones chin to make their eyes meet. "With or without the memories I'm seeing, I _know_ I'm _in love_ with you. I just hope I'm enough."

Nezumi could see the pink dust his cheeks and the water tearing over his eyes; the internal conflict would always be the worst realisation. The bartender could feel the body start to quiver, and for the second time that day he pulled the younger close. This time the grip was tight on him, the student holding a lot in as he tried to think.

"_I-I love you…"_ The sterling eyes snapped down to the quartz, surprised to see the subtle train of tears from the pools staring back at him. "I d-do Nezumi…. Re-Really, I-I do…"

The breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding escaped him, the dark haired slumping against the door with a _thunk_ before he realised Shion had slipped from his hold with just a serious gaze as before. _'Uh-oh…'_

"But… I think we need to try it over again.." Nezumi nodded slowly, letting the words sink in. Shion really did look scared, probably thinking once he said his piece Nezumi wouldn't want anything to do with him. How awful that genius mind of his worked. "L-Last night… as much as I love you, i-it shouldn't… Shouldn't have happened. I would…" A deep breath, trying to contain himself for as long as possible. "I would really like it if w-we start… If we start over."

"… I can do that." Quicksilver kept Shion's gaze, the actor able to hide all the hurt he'd been slapped with. "You're right Shion, it's alright… We can try this over again."

Shion gave a small nod, still feeling uncomfortable and unsure. He made to leave, starting to pull the jacket from his shoulder to hand it over. Nezumi shook his head, insisting he take it back to the flat with him, promising he'd see him later. When he was sure he saw the silver car leave the dark haired hurried back into the club scene, wondering just where 'start over' left him; was he allowed in the bed with Shion again, or would he be stuck on the sofa again? _'Can't really blame him, now can I? I wouldn't be so willing to trust me either right now after my disappearing act today.'_

**+The Visitor+**

_**Elusive-Illusions: **__** I am so very sorry my darlings! You've all been waiting for something to happen after that dirty scene, and I've been so busy these past few months and I just don't know how to apologise enough! **_

_**If it makes you feel better, I can promise to upload the last chapter as a Halloween gift to you all since it's nearly done anyway. Please forgive me and review with love anyway?**_

** no dang name available:**** I'm glad you like the series! I was curious if you've had a peek at the novel it was all based on yet? And how's your No.6 fanficion browsing going?**

** MiyakoKuroda:**** Will Safu and Shion get together? Hahaha, that kills me! Sorry, I think that prediction is out the window! Ah, hope this chapter was satisfying though, and thank you for all of the kind words!**

** Jayne X:**** Thank you kindly, and for the extra love!**

** exorcist sora walker:**** Five stars? Oh how generous!**

**-Beta by Mazriaz 26/10/12**

**-Beta by SaixPuppy 27/10/12**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** The Visitor

**Summary:** Shion was just about to leave him. Not for good, but at least to teach him a thing or two. The only problem is, he's sure they can reconnect after the accident damages his lover. AU.

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** -In this story Nezumi is two years older than Shion; and it takes place in the future so they're 20 and 22.

-OOC-ness.

-Also, I do prefer violet eyed, no marking on face Shion and short haired Nezumi. "Novel style". If you don't know what that looks like, go to my profile and click on the picture links I have there~!

-Inspired by "The District Sleeps Alone Tonight" by _The Postal Service_. Check it out sometime.

**Pairings:** -NezuShi -Rikiga married Karan -one-sided ShiSafu

**+The District sleeps alone tonight+**

Shion was sitting up in bed, looking through the large notebook. Lined pages held the neat and awkwardly cursive hand of Nezumi; stories of flashes in time unravelled and awoke memories in the younger that he didn't expect to ever think of again. Truly, he was amazed that one's mind could keep such memories stored so far back that they never saw light until they were hinted at. It was a marvel of time, the glimpses in front of him; each one showing him that the two year sleep was being shaken off more and more.

They had, as Nezumi promised, started over. Already two months had gone by, and the strain seemed to have leant away – if only a little. The dark haired still worked a lot; his passion was riled up again by the lights and sound of the stage and the doors of the theatre were thrown open to Shion often to watch history's greatest reenactments of tragedy and comedy. The younger himself had finished his exams at last and was enjoying the start of his winter holidays.

It had been a week into the new 'official' relationship that the bartender had handed the notebook over, explaining he would share anything he learnt with it. He still seemed rather curious about their previous connexion and it wasn't as though Shion would hold anything back. For every passage written in his boyfriend's script, another was added on the page after to explain just what it was he'd remembered… the day, how long they'd been together by then, what they had done, where they were… The pain was bittersweet, and it was that night he realised that Nezumi really was nearly himself again…

No, those weren't the right words. Setting the journal down, violet eyes went to the window of the sitting room, a small smile on his face. Nezumi was much like winter; he was cold and harsh to those unprepared for him, but he could bring the right mood for comfort… and just as the year before, he was guaranteed to be there, but the snow wasn't. Nezumi _now_ had practically caught up on the memories he'd lost before, but now that he knew them there were simply there.

'_These are the memories of the man that is gone… I'm sorry Shion. I have them now, and they're wonderful, but they're not mine. I'm making my memories with you __**here**__ and __**now**__.' _ The silver eyed man hadn't just phased back into whom he'd once been; the two really had, in a way, started over. It hadn't been exactly what he'd hoped for, yet he couldn't ask for more. It was a miracle he'd remembered this much.

Shion frowned when he heard the windows rattling, the wind groaning against the flat's walls. Eyes wondered idly to the clock, not liking that the dark haired would be stuck closing _The Rats Den_ in the freezing weather. Jumping up from the sofa, and holding the comforter close, the twenty year old hurried for his coat and scarf before rushing to the little car that hadn't been touched since dropping the bartender off earlier that night.

**+After the bars turn out their lights+**

Nezumi sighed as he moved the cloth away from the table, at last getting the last of the glass rings off. He hated closing the place up; it was always late and it was always left a mess. Still, someone had to do it, and closing up meant just a little bit more than the guy before him. Right now, any amount of cash he could pick up was a token of appreciation sent from the gods.

Silver eyes glanced up at the clock, and the dark haired grumbled his distaste. Though he'd shooed everyone out of _The Rats Den_ about a half an hour ago, he still had to stay another just to count it on the clock. Really, if all of his other shift mates were taking an hour to clean things up they were either stalling or being more particular than he was. Either that or he was just _that _good.

Smirking to himself, he jumped over the bar and headed for the back to change out of his stuff – keeping an extra pair of clothes in the back was a newer habit he'd learnt to pick up, mostly to make himself fell less dirty when he returned to the flat.

The sound of the door fighting the lock caught his attention, and quickly slipping his black long sleeve on, the obsidian hurried back to the front to peek out. A small smile painted itself onto his face as he unlocked and opened the door, moving back and letting the shivering bundle in.

"Go on in back, it's warmer there." He offered, encouraging the shorter to follow him.

"It's already warmer than outside." Shion chuckled lightly, easily trailing after the bartender. "Can we go yet?"

"You know my schedule by now." The older mused. "Sorry, as easy as it would be to lie about my hours, I have a feeling the cameras would tell a different story."

"Well, are those in the front or back?"

"Why, trying to help me escape?" The actor teased. "They're only in the front, but I'm not willing to really risk getting into trouble. Not now anyway." He moved back to his bag, swapping the black slacks out for the heavier and warmer cargos pants. "Just tell me there's something warm to eat at home?"

"I put the soup on; if we go now it won't burn or anything." Shion tempted with a smile.

"You know, you're really impatient for a housewife."

"I'm not a housewife!" Violet eyes narrowed and the overly bundled man crossed his arms with a huff. "I just want to go back to the nice cosy flat with warm soup and hot chocolate."

"You just said it's warm in here!" Nezumi returned, pinching the student's cheek. "Don't start complaining now. I don't want to hear you whine for the next twenty five minutes."

Shion shook his head, rubbing his check as he moved to sit on one of the stools. "You know that entry you made earlier?" He asked, leaning against his propped arm.

"Ah, finally got around to it? I figured you'd be sleeping the beautiful day away." He ignored the sarcastic scoff, moving to lean against the bar across from the light haired.

"Not enough snow to make up for the amount of cold." He pouted. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that it's actually the same day as when we went with my mother and Rindou to the beach. Lilly stayed at home because she wasn't feeling well, and Karan and Rico weren't members of the family yet. You were thinking about the cave we found."

"That explains the roaring, the echoes of the waves." He nodded to himself. "You have an amazing memory."

"Hardly." Shion beamed, sitting up and leaning closer to the older. "Please let's go home now?"

"Why so eager?"

"The _soup_ will _burn_." With a dramatic sigh Nezumi turned towards the clock.

"… Alright, alright. Drive the car around to the back so I can at least sneak out there."

**+And send the autos swerving+**

He really hated going at 'winter speed', but the thought of black ice stayed on his mind. The white flakes that fell onto the windscreen melted easily away at the setting the cars heater was set. Quicksilver moved and snuck a glance over at the dozing passenger.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." He said quietly, flickering his attention back to the road.

"I know…" The student sounded distracted, his mind elsewhere.

"Aren't you happy holidays started? Lucky you, only having to wake up for a few hours of work." When he didn't get any response, the older frowned. "…What are you thinking about, Shion?"

Again no answer was given and the driver couldn't help but glance over again. Shion really was deep in thought, expression set heavily and violet eyes narrowed as he contemplated. Somehow, he got stuck like that, looking over him. He was a real sight, Shion… His lips were pursed in an almost pout, and his arms remained cross. Only the gods knew where his eyes went when he dozed off to think, the orbs seemed to be taking in everything the world had to offer, and to be shutting it out as well. There was a new lighting across his concentrated face and suddenly the illusion of peace over his friend broke.

"_**Nezumi**_!" He snapped back out of the trance, swerving the car when he realised the headlights that had been distracting the corner of his vision; the honking the larger truck made as they drifted into the other lane. Being hit would've been one thing, but now the actor was fighting with the wheel as the car's tire skimmed over a patch of black ice; he started pumping the break and aiming to get off the road until he could control the silver vehicle.

With a piercing screech he managed to wear the wheels to the point the car was half up the curb, both of its occupants trying to catch their breath. Shions eyes were wide and panicked, staring straight at the dark haired in a mix of anger and fear. "Are you alright?!"

"I-I'm fine, everything's fine, calm down." The actor said quickly, realising how breathless he sounded. Maybe they'd both just had enough car accidents for one lifetime. "H-Here, put the car in neutral." Nezumi unbuckled and moved around the car to check how far up the sidewalk they'd gone. It would be an easy fix – thank god it was too early for many people to be up and about yet.

**+Into the loneliest evening+**

"I'm just a bit worried…" Shion said quietly into the receiver, as if afraid to be overheard.

_"Do you think he's doing something he shouldn't?"_ Shion frowned at this; honestly, if she suspected he was cheating, why didn't she just say that?

"No… No, I don't think it's that. I just… I haven't seen him for nearly a week now. I know he's here because I hear him coming home. I just… Mom, he isn't coming to bed, and he was persistent to do that again in the first place."

_"Are you two sleeping together?"_ Why was _that_ kind of bluntness okay though? The younger ignored the heat in his face and shook his head. Though she couldn't see the movement, she must have guessed. _"Well, maybe he just wants some time to himself sweetie. Did something happen?"_

"… We almost got into an accident last week, but nothing happened." He said quickly, hearing her gasp on the other end. "Really, it was a slip of frost, and the car doesn't really even have a dent. I just… I feel like he's avoiding me and… Mom, the last time he did that he really _did_ cheat…"

"_Now Shion, you said yourself you doubt that's happening again. Nezumi's different now. He's a bit more irrational, but I promise you that is not what's going on. Between work and the theatre, he's doing a lot this time of year. Aren't they doing something for Christmas?"_

"Of course, the classics." Violet eyes rolled. "The acting class from school is performing with them for _'A Christmas Carol'_, but they're not doing it _on_ Christmas mom, they've already done it. Their last performance was two nights ago…"

_"Cast parties dear; remember when he dragged you to one? I think you're getting worried over nothing. Try and calm down tonight?"_ He sighed. His mother's optimism had rubbed off on him a lot as he grew older, but now he was wondering how she could be so positive. _"You two are still coming for the holidays, right?"_

"I hope so…" He muttered quietly to himself, sighing when asked to repeat himself. "Yeah, I'll see you there."

_"Good! Happy Christmas you two."_

"Happy Christmas." Shion hung up, feeling alone in the flat. Violet eyes looked around the sitting room absentmindedly, trying to force himself to cheer up. In the far corner by the tele was the small tree; only five feet total but it was still roofing over the small amount of presents. Some were from co-workers or other students from class that had been hidden away until the other day, some were even just put under there for the two to take to Karan's house; there were two from each himself and Nezumi sat in the front, tempting him.

Red and green paper chains, white lace snowflakes and other crafts the white haired had made whilst home alone, bored, decorated the rooms in joy while their creator sat on the couch. "…Where are you now, Nezumi?"

Knowing too well he wasn't going to get an answer from the nothingness surrounding him, amethystine glanced over at the clock before turning to the phone waiting in his hands. It was already nearing eleven, and he'd yet to hear word from his dark haired friend. Crumbling a bit at the thought of being neglected again, Shion moved to start his new message.

_'Plan on coming home soon?'_ He sent the question, curling up on the cushions. The red and green patterned blanket Safu had given him last year was pulled from the top of the sofa and wrapped around himself. He didn't realise how long it had been, but the last time he'd glanced at the clock it read half past one.

Shion jumped when his phone went off again, dropping it to the floor in surprise. The ring continued as he scrabbled in the dark. Eyes squinted at the bright screen, the clock on the phone telling him it was nearing six in the morning. Panic catching up to the sleepy student, he hurried to find the new message.

'_We need to talk. Meet me at the theatre at ten.'_

**+And I am finally seeing+**

He was absolutely suffocating. Shions heart lay in the pits of his stomach where it beat loudly and quickly against the rest of his organs. With the new shift and the odd pace, his lungs couldn't keep up and he swore any moment now he'd fall over and die on the snowy sidewalk.

Really, he was just trying to prepare himself. Safu had been right, he was just going to get hurt again by the dark haired wonder he'd fallen for… What other reason was there for the past few days?

Nezumi really hadn't been around Shion since the almost-accident; sure there was working for the set and the play itself – something Shion had to find the time of himself and buy his own ticket to without his boyfriends help – and even work, but for what cause? Why would he avoid him? He hadn't when they first started this relationship over, so it couldn't be that. If it were the accident, why was he mad? No one had gotten hurt!

_"Are you two sleeping together?"_ Shion felt a stab to the organ drumming in his chest, breath caught. Could that be the reason? They had only had sex the one time since Nezumi woke from his coma, but… Shions first doubts of the man started daunting on him. Nezumi hadn't been that way before, they hadn't even done anything until Shion moved in; now he wondered if he should have asked Inukashi if he knew anything about 'the old Nezumi'…

"Ah." Shion looked up at the dark haired, a shiver running down his spine. "I thought you wouldn't make it."

Why did he say that? _'He really is calling it off, isn't he?'_

"… Where have you been Nezumi?" He asked quietly, not meeting the sterling gaze.

"What do you mean by that?" The true confusion on the actor's face was starting to infuriate him. "I've been busy. You know, holiday's just around the corner."

"… Why did we have to talk here? Couldn't we have done this at the flat…?"

"Right… Shion, about that."

**+The Visitor+**

**ElusiveIllusions:**** I lied! Whoa, now wait my dearest, before you get upset. This is **_**not**_** the ending. Trick or treat, I tricked you and yet you still get a treat! It's the best of both, is it not? Don't kill your author! If you do, you'll never see the end!**

**So, before I **_**dare**_** put the ending up****, I would like to see a review from most of you.**_**Anons, guests, the followers, watchers, **_**and **_**anyone**_** who has shared this journey with me. It's been a heart breaking, emotional ride for us all, I'm sure, but the next chapter will be my last chance to respond to my lovely and kind reviewers for this story. Don't you think we should all get the chance to say good bye?**

**Of course I'll do more fanfictions, of course there will be more NO.6, but none will be like this one.**

**So, enjoy your candies, and leave a loving farewell or any last words. Of course, do review on the next and final chapter as well, but those may not get a chance to get responded to until I find time again.**

**+The Visitor+**

** Jayne X: ****Thank you, really! I felt I had disappointed some of my friendly reviewers.**

** LycanPredilection:**** Thank you my dearest, keeping Shion in character yet with a pinch of OOC-ness was a bit difficult. I didn't want to change him too much for this story; Shion himself would have been perfect enough. I'm glad you read this in a go, I'm impressed!**

** no dang name is available:**** Shorter than most, I agree, but I have an outline to follow~ And yes, the amazing novels by Atsuko Asano. There is a blog currently posting as many chapters as it can get to in English, I can send you the link if you wish. And don't worry about how long it takes to get to this story, it will always be here waiting to be read. I hope I don't disappoint.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure as this is the last chapter, you're sick of hearing all of the same things that have been put here time after time.

Well, since this is the last I'll be speaking to most of you who adore this story, I think I'll put my review responses and my farewells in the beginning and then leave you with the last chapter.

_YourFlawedDesign:_ A fellow author of No.6 fanfictions by the way, the one he has right now really is heart-stabbing and you should give it a read. I don't know how much more I can take from 'Don't Go Yet', but I look forward to more. I want to thank you, good fellow, for reviewing on nearly every chapter, and for pointing out as many flaws as you could to help me as I've done to you. Also, thank you very much for help on the scene I asked you about, you had a good point and you had better stick around.

I'm sorry for teasing you love, but I couldn't help myself.

_PaintedxDreams:_ Ah, there's a new face to be seen around here. Really, thank you dear for the kind words, they mean a lot. I try my hardest to keep you all a little happy, that way I can make up for tormenting you all so. Also, dear fellow No.6 author, do update 'Strangers in the Night'? There's so much potential there, and I'd like to see where it goes.

_Jayne X:_ Really sweetie, thank you so much for all of your love and support, there were times I really needed it and found yours cheering me up through my email. I do hope you stick around as well; there are promises of more in store.

_Ray-Kat-Hollows:_ It's always good for an author to hear they've invoked enough feelings to get one of their readers to cry, so as sorry as I am to put you through the torment, I also learn that I'm getting better at my story telling. I do hope I bring tears to your eyes yet again this chapter.

_LycanPredilection:_ I know what you mean; I purposely tried to create a list of events that could very well make this last chapter the most important. I think we all get that jumble of anxiousness deep inside when we get a peculiar text from our loved ones.

_Mariaz:_ My dear good friend, I want you to know you are truly amazing. You put up with my British spelling; you are a good friend and a great Beta. I do hope you'll stay with me longer; it seems our fellow co-worker/beta has abandoned us without any warning; account deactivated and all. Thank you for all of your help on this story, for I don't know what I would have done without it. You're such a lucky fiend, for you get to see this before anyone else this time; I want it to be astounding before hitting everyone else.

_Silver-Aura-Wings:_ Thank you very much. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had decided to drag you all along for the ride just a bit longer; I couldn't just give you too much to eat at once, now could I?

_Yuiko87:_ It's very reassuring to hear from someone I don't hear from often; I do hope the language barrier hasn't gotten in the way much. Still, thank you so much darling for your review, I can't believe someone would call it amazing.

_AllenAkiyama:_ It's no problem dearest, fangirl demons are welcomed guests too. Though you really shouldn't take it out on Nezumi quiet yet little demon, you've yet to see what's in store.

_Guest:_ Oh, don't be angry at the cliffhanger, I'm sure you're happy deep down… in there… somewhere? Well, at least one day we may be able to laugh about it, correct? Haha… Maybe just not now. Anyhow, I am very happy indeed that you will be returning to finish this story; I never intended to keep you all waiting long. I do understand what you mean about the anime and its lack of a real relationship development; that's what the novel is for.

_Pokematic7:_ Oh thank you sweetie, for all of your kind words. I'm sad to say that this is, indeed, the final chapter. I'm sad to see it go as well, but I'm so happy of the people I've spoken to since this started.

_Griffith Agrippa:_ Really? Oh wow, thank you very much, I had been worried about that. Just… thank you! I don't know what to say!

Now, my lovely friends and fans, I just want to say to all of you: thank you. Thank you for reading, for enjoying this with me, and thank you for forgiving my awkward wording and the spelling and words you may not be used to; I had lost a Beta who was on perfect terms with UK wording and spelling so our other, Marizaz has been filling in and doing a marvelous job. However, I have little intentions of changing the British language and words anymore, sorry.

Recently we picked up a few stragglers who only recently hit the 'Alert' button and failed to join the ranks of reviewers complete, but we shall forgive them. Maybe one day we shall, anyway. So, I hope this last chapter brings a sort of satisfaction to you all; it may not be up to the tallest pedestal you hoped to put it on, for no ending is perfect. However, I'm sure this will bring the whole story to a close with few questions. After this fanfiction is over, you may stick around and wait for what is to come; I do have, after all, at least three more No.6 fanfictions in the draft system right now. I can't promise they'll even come close to this emotion roller coaster ride though.

With that being said, I give you the final chapter.

**+Why I was the one worth leaving+**

"M-Moving out?" His heart had fallen from his chest, violet eyes were finally able to look up in fear. If Nezumi were moving out, then surely…

"Yeah. I mean, it's nothing too big, and it's near the college. I can't just bartend forever, and acting here isn't really going to earn me more than what I have to spend." Nezumi shrugged, not seeming to care about his boyfriends reaction at all.

_'There's hope.'_ His mind screamed at him, nearly making the pale haired smile. However, this was no matter for smiling dumbly, this very well could just be the first step of many to having his heart torn apart again.

"… So you'll still be able to come see me." His voice was slow, nerves threatening to make his body spasm and mind telling him that all will be okay so long as Nezumi said-

"I think that would be a bit out of the way."

'_Shut down. Shut down. Shut down.'_ A shiver ran down the young man's spine and he couldn't look at the dark haired man anymore. Frustration was building up where his heart had once inhabited, a pain now in his chest as anger burst through. Really though, how could he be angry? How could he have expected this wonderful human being to stay with him now that his own life had to start? Everyone had been so right; Nezumi was so different now, so why would he want to stay? Things such as the notebook back home, the memories they shared – everything that had once been held so close – they were just things, just reminders of the accident and of the Nezumi no longer around.

The sob was just a heave at first, Shion had tried to breath in and catch his breath; maybe make the tightness in his throat go away. He didn't realise tears were falling freely the moment his vision sought solace and he was burying his face in his scarf; he didn't realise he was still trying to catch his breath as his body shook and his brain went numb. Shion was nothing now without Nezumi; what more was there to life without Nezumi?

"Shion…" An arm wrapped around him, bringing him closer to the warmth he wished he could have sought out instead; why was the older making this so hard? A hand was rubbing his back, a hand running through his hair… _'Don't touch me!'_ He thought bitterly, pulling back.

"Shion." The older sounded angry now, but to what right? Why should Nezumi get to be angry? Why couldn't Shion be upset? "Shion, won't you move in with me too?"

_'What?'_ A hand moved up to wipe the violet eyes, the younger hardly able to process what had just happened. Slowly, he came to face the new reality, confused and muddled with uncertainty.

Before him, one knee on the snowy ground and one keeping him balanced, was the actor. A spark of amusement lay in those silver eyes and a small smile had made its place upon that face, but something in the expression there was a spot holding all of the 'please forgive me after this' that was needed. Shion stared as his hand was pulled from his, knuckles kissed with a small apology before Nezumi's free hand disappeared into his coat.

"Shion…" Amethyst eyes went wide when the situation sunk in, his voice silenced by mere disbelief; any moment now he'd wake up in the cold flat, alone. Then the box was pulled out and opened, the golden band flashed in the light of the white around them and nothing seemed real anymore. "Will you marry me?"

The footpath was gone, the cold was gone, the fear was gone; everything just seemed to disappear in a single flashing moment and Shion no longer knew what to do. When the silence had started to unnerve his boyfriend, the actor cleared his throat and tried again. "Shion? Shion, did you hear me?"

"You… You bloody arse!" The younger was fast, Nezumi pinned under him in the middle of the pavement, a fist raised above him before it fell pathetically against the bartenders chest. "You had me so _damned worried_ this whole time and… a-and.." The tears were back, the light haired student hitting his fist against the rapidly beating heart beneath him, trying to do _something_ in return for all he'd put him through. "I hate you so much…."

The older had frozen still for a moment, a fear in him that Shion had almost said no. The moment had quickly passed though, a small chuckle escaping him before turning into near hysteria. Violet eyes down on him in slight worry, and he only pulled him closer. "Is that a yes then?" He grinned cheekily, getting another hit.

"You idiot!" The student barked back, voice muffled as his face was practically pressed against his boyfriends front. "…. Of course it's a yes."

**+Why I was the one worth leaving+**

"So this is the place?" Shion walked through the front door tentatively, amethyst eyes sweeping across the rooms he could see from the small tiled entrance.

"I did say it wasn't much." The older nodded, shifted past him with a sure smile on his face. "But, there's more room and extra space. You can't see it all from there, come on." The raven haired moved back to his fiancé and pulled him forward, taking his hand. "It's not that scary."

"It's perfect…" The ring felt like a weight on his finger as he held his lovers' hand; a calming reassurance. It was still a lot to take in; but oh, he could really care less where they lived so long as they remained together. Now that he was going to share the rest of his life with the man he loved; well, that though alone was more than enough.

"So you're not still mad with me?" The actor mused, leading him further back into the hall. "You still don't plan to keep me in too much trouble, do you?"

"No. Just so long as you promise to _never_ put me through that again. I swear Nezumi, what you did to me was _maddening_!" His grip squeezed for emphasis, the younger staring up with a reflection of the turmoil.

"What can I say, I couldn't help myself." The dark hair's smile faltered, still guilty about how sad he had looked. "It turned out alright though, despite the freezing concrete and all."

"Well you deserved it." He mumbled softly, looking off in humiliation. "Even still, I hope you didn't hit your head too hard back there…"

"I'm sure there's no more damage." Nezumi assured, pushing the door to a bedroom open. "I'm sure all of the stuff in the flat will fit fine."

"It'll be cosy." Shion glanced around back to the sitting room, mentally putting together a rough idea of what it would look like full. There were still boxes in the cupboard back at home filled to the brim with pictures of he and the Nezumi he had first fallen in love with so long ago. It made him wonder if it would be appropriate to pull some of those out here and hang them… Not all, of course, but maybe a few from the holidays.

"I got some time off early, so it's not like you'll be alone moving things." Nezumi interrupted his thoughts, silver orbs trying to follow his gaze.

"I'll have to go back and check the lease on the flat, just to make sure that we'll be able to float on two places if needed for the first month or so." He just never thought this would happen, not after the accident anyway. Living in a flat together was one thing; and at the time when they first moved in it really was a huge step, but a _house_ together? The shock was still settling in.

"We'll work it out." The raven haired promised, kissing the top of the paled locks. "Come on, there's still more." He led the violet eyed from the room, back tracking a little to the kitchen. "We might actually wind up having to go shopping for more things." The actor smirked. "At least next year we could try and get a real tree."

"Maybe we could find a small electric fireplace too, that would be nice to put by the tree." Shion looked off at the thought, smiling to himself at the many winters he would get to enjoy snuggling up close with the older man.

"Shouldn't be too hard. Worst comes to worse, and we're stuck on the lease, we'll just have two places for a bit. Moving won't be any trouble." The bartender turned back to him, quicksilver looking him over. "You're looking extremely happy."

"Well, I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel batter. This past while has been really trying on me. I just… I'm just happy to see things are starting to turn back around." There was a soft sigh as he glanced out the nearest window; even the sight of the area was homely. It was a nice neighbourhood; it definitely looked safer than where their current flat was sitting.

"I suppose I should apologise for all of that." Again Nezumi followed his gaze, arms wrapping around the youngers middle to pull him close against his chest. "I think I'm doing well making it up to you, but tormenting you like that was rather cruel."

"Cruel _and_ unusual. You know, most couples have a hint when their lover is going to propose, but instead you set my heart up for a break-up." He did relax in the embrace though, shoulders going limp against the chest. "… it really is wonderful. This house, the ring, _everything_." His head leaned back, resting against the collar of the dark haired man, arms resting on top of the others.

"You were set up for disappointment so the good thing looked better. I didn't know you would start crying right away."

"It's been really stressful living with the impression that you weren't going to be in my life anymore." His grip tightened, eyes looking up and searching the silver pools. "How could you not expect me to cry for you?"

"I guess I didn't really think that one through." He admitted lightly, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. "I'll try and keep that in mind."

"No, don't. It doesn't matter now, right? We're starting over, there's no need to rehash all the old…" He shifted in the warm grip, the younger cupping the olders cheek and pressing their lips together.

Mercury eyes brightened, he pulled the smaller closer and closing the distance between the quickly. The younger may have initiated it, but Nezumi moved first to deepen the kiss. Shion moaned against him, not surprised when he felt his body press against the actor, hands on his waist; though he was flushing as he allowed his lips to part for the wanting tongue. A hand moved and rested against the broad shoulder, giving a light squeeze as the other reached back until fingertips were wove into the dark locks. The older relaxed, moving nimble fingers to play against the last button of the pale hairs shirt before slipping under the cloth teasingly. Fingers ghosted over skin, leaving shivers in their wake.

"N-Nezumi…" The younger pulled back with a flush, smiling awkwardly when he shivered again involuntarily under the feather light brushes. As much as he loved the romantic in the older, and how badly he wanted to get back to touching each other lovingly again, there was a better place for this.

A dark eyebrow rose questioningly, though the rest of Nezumi's expression broke into a smile at the flustreed look he was met with. "Something wrong Shion?" Fingertips continued in attempt to play along his sides, wanting to get him to come back to him.

"N-Nothing…" Violet eyes glanced off, relaxing as he slid into the hold. Maybe he had assumed the actor was being promiscuous just because of his own desire…

"Too soon? I thought it would be alright-"

"It's fine, really." He didn't see the apologetic look, red when he found himself caught between a rock and a hard spot. "… Just, what if someone were to walk in?"

"Who's going to walk in?" He only got a light chuckle in return, hands moving from under the cardigan and brushing the white locks back out of Shions face.

"Yo- We haven't signed the lease here right? What if an estate agent or-" He was cut off, the dark haired kissing the tempting lips again with full intentions of keeping him quiet and those thoughts away. No one was going to come today, of that he was sure. Still, the younger tried to talk against him in protest; physically, there was no way he could fend Nezumi off, and the pale haired wasn't even sure if he wanted to anymore. He gave in with a pleasurable groan, tangling fingers with the short locks again.

Stage worked hands kept him from escaping again, moving them back slightly and cornering Shion against the kitchen island. It didn't feel like it was only the second time they had gotten intimate in the last year, not with how Nezumi seemed to remember all of the sensitive places to caress and how easily he had slid between his lover's legs just before the younger felt his back press into the counter. Maybe instinct really could overpower memory; he didn't question it, only letting out a moan as he felt something already pressing against the inside of his hip. The desire was mutual.

Sharp sterling eyes were clouded over; the older was unable to help himself but to take over the situation. The button was opened, the older was opening the slacks before testing the waters; as fast as he wanted to start he felt he owed Shion something better than last time.

"_W-Wait."_ The younger pulled back, breathless as he felt his hips pushed until he was seated against the counter top. "_W-We can't here."_

"Why not?" He was hardly paying the protest any mind, moving to the exposed neck and kissing his way down the fainted scar marks to the collar bone.

"_O-Oh…!"_ Shion moaned, a hot tingling sensation racing down his spine. "_W-We need to... to eat here!"_

"_Do you see another option?"_ The dark haired huffed, lips and careful scrapings of teeth kept moving down, not wasting a moment to convince him otherwise.

_"N-Nezumi!"_ He arched up, hips twitching impatiently. As much as he loved to take it slow and passionate, they had waited so long; he almost just wanted to push for it right now. The older leaned him back, pulling the slacks down from his hips. Shion whimpered when nothing else seemed to be happening, quartz eyes looked up to see the disappointed look on the actors face. He almost asked what the problem was, but his quick deduction made him frown.

"Shion… I don't… I don't have anything on me." Nezumi was hesitant, especially considering the pain the white haired had been in last time.

Almost instantly, he nearly responded 'it's alright', but really it wasn't. He grimaced at the same though Nezumi was having, not wanting to endure the awful ache again. There wasn't anything they could use here either; they had just toured the vacant rooms and there was just window cleaner and paper towels. Deciding the need was too great, he reached for the actors hand, leading the fingers into his mouth as he did his best to coat them in saliva. Deep down he knew that this technique wouldn't do much, and he'd definitely be paying for the romp in the near future; despite the fact he decided that this was something worth paying for. He couldn't help but smirk to himself, watching the actor shiver and blush a bit at the thoughts that cluttered his mind, and soon the boxers were gone. He was letting the light haired do what he had to so they could move things along, causing Shion to moan around the digits as his free hand slid down his torso and below his waistband. Hips trembled as they rocked upwards instinctively against the caresses. Deep in the thoughts of coming ecstasy, he bit onto the fingertips just enough to graze his teeth on them, an embarrassed flush dusting his cheeks as he pulled back with a light 'pop'.

He wasn't given a chance to catch his breath, his fiancé pulling him into a rough kiss before slipping a wet finger into him. Shion shifted uncomfortably at first, trying to relax so the actor could push deeper. His hips started rocking into the hand when the second digit invaded him; the kiss breaking when his breathing hitched and airy moans started escaping him by the third.

"_Ngh… Ne…Nezumi…"_ Fingers gripped tightly onto the shoulders, whining as the fingers curled inside of him, sending a jolt through his nerves. Heat started to overflow from the pool in his stomach, feeling the precum dribble down his length, only to slicken the olders movements as he pumped him. The hardening member rubbed against him through its confines in his lover's pants; in fact Nezumi was still far too over dressed. Any complaint Shion could managed was quieted before he had a chance to voice them, all coherent through being dragged away when the dark haired moved his hands away; all Shion did was stare up pleadingly in protest.

_"Oh boy,"_ The actor was scolding him it seemed, laying the violet eyed boy back as he slipped the cardigan and shirt off. _"You got the counter messy." _Shion tried to ignore the deep chuckle as he looked away blushing, only peeking back when he heard the shifting of clothes and couldn't stop himself from watching Nezumi get shirtless. His embarrassment doubled when the older man leaned closer to him, over the heated body and nipped at his ear. _"You think that's alright? What if someone shows up?"_

He opened his mouth to bite a remark at him; apparently he wasn't going to have that though. No, Nezumi was done listening to Shion, rubbing their hips together a bit too forcefully for either of them to tell much difference between the pain and pleasure in it. It worked though, stopping any smart-alecky reply the white haired would have come up with and replaced it with hot and heavy panting. It was delicious, the entire thing; Shion arching back with his quick breathing, the rivulets of sweat trailing down the pale body, the youngers legs slowly spreading wider and the barely noticeably jumble of incoherent words that got lost into the moaning and groaning… Nezumi was leaving a dark and noticeable mark on the student's neck when he felt and arm wrap around his shoulder, giving him a rough squeeze in place of yelling at him to _get on with it!_

Keeping the laugh in his head, he positioned himself carefully and let out a slow breath. He could see the shiver trail down Shions spine when he rested the heated flesh fully against the cool counter, his eyes squeezed shut. His hand trailed up the body, catching the softer fingers in his own, feeling the ring as he entangled them. "_I love you."_

_ "I-I love you too…"_ Nezumi pushed in slowly, groaning at the heat as his lover cried out. Still, the white haired maid no protest as he moved in further, gritting his teeth and clutching onto the hand still grasped in his. He was going to lose his mind at this rate, and he was restraining to control himself. The natural light flooding in through the window was tinted grey due to the over cast sky, but it still shadowed over the younger perfectly, body glistened with perspiration and showing taut lightly defined muscles flushed. His body jerked and he moved in closer while reminding himself not to overdo it. When Shion rolled his hips up to meet the steady rocking spurred the actor on; immediately pulling his hips back and thrust in again, thrilled to hear Shion's cries grow more lewd.

The raven haired leaned back down, pressing against Shion and capturing his lips, a hand curling around his upper hip so he wouldn't hurt himself in being pressed down against the countertop. An unintentional and very appreciative moan was sounded when he felt the younger trembling against him, and he couldn't help himself anymore; the pace was picked up, his whole body tingling intensely when nails sunk into his skin when he found the collection of nerves. They were a writhing mess until the final snap of rough hips, the younger tensing his body around Nezumi's as he met his release; fluid left along both their stomachs as he dragged the older with him.

Nezumi knew he should have felt a bit guilty as he pulled out, sticky substance seeping out onto the ledge of the surface, some of it dripping onto the floor as he tucked himself away into his quickly pulled on boxer. Still, the smirk grew when he saw pale violet eyes half open and watching him, still cloudy. He moved closer to Shion's face, leaning forward against crossed arms, kissing the slightly damp hair. _"Are you alright?"_

_ "I'm fine." _His purr was soft, able to tell his lover felt like shit in knowing he'd hurt him again. _"I know that look, s-stop feeling guilty and hand me my pants."_

In the end, Nezumi wound up helping the shorter back to his feet, though he took it upon himself to dress himself. As soon as he had his clothes on though, he quickly went to badgering the raven haired to get the paper towels from the bathroom and started cleaning the mess they had made; the older just leaning against the sink counter and watching, bored, as his fiancé continued to the method of self-hatred for caving and embarrassment.

"I guess it had been a good while… but maybe we should have done it back at home. We could have actually rested right afterwards; and I didn't call the estate agent, so anyone really could have walked in." He only smirked boldly at the glare he received.

**+Why I was the one worth leaving+**

"M-Mom, be careful!" Shion hurried to help the brunette haired woman with the heavy box of kitchen items.

"Shion sweetie, I have it. Calm down." She chuckled, avoiding his outstretched arms to take it from her as she headed inside. "You're going to get sick!"

"Yeah Shion!" Lili giggled from inside where she was 'helping' Nezumi. She should have been putting box and albums on the shelf, but she seemed more content on going through them and pestering the man about some of the words she found confusing in old highlighted scripts. "Nezumi-?"

"Lili, I swear…" The sighed heavily, shaking his head as he glanced over, putting the nail for the next shelf in his mouth. "… I' mea's she can' 'ave kids."

"Thank you!" She started reading again, getting a simple roll of grey eyes; the actor had given up trying to get her motivated.

It was a simple scene really; Nezumi putting up shelves, Lili reading, his mother unpacking the pots and pans as Rikiga continued to move furniture around in the sitting room according to what little Karan thought looked best. Rico and Rindou were outside with Inukashi, debating what box they should bring in next from the removal van. It finally hit him that this really was all happening.

Of course he believed it before; the proposal, the move… but now it all finally seemed complete… There was a date set for the wedding, and despite the unwanting of older memories, Nezumi blended into the odd family rather well.

This was his family, so he ignored the concerned looks and buried his face into his fiancé's chest when they noticed he had started tearing up. He wasn't going to start sobbing or crying out though; he was just so light and lifted; he was so happy that he got all of this back.

**+Why I was the one worth leaving+**

Shion shifted lightly, moving so his head was lying more comfortably against the warm chest; the pounding of Nezumi's heart was strong, but even. He could hear the older's smooth breathing, and a small grumbling noise he made in his sleep as he subconsciously moved to accommodate him.

There was a heavy sigh, and he knew the raven haired was somewhere between awake and asleep, feeling a finger brushing over the band on his finger almost admirably. His own was on the hotel bedside, having taken it off to read the words better.

_'You are the wind at my back.'_

He had thought it would fit perfectly; he remembered the old saying just as well as Nezumi had. He supposed the silver eyes hadn't gotten a good glimpse at the words during the ceremony, so for now Shion would forgive him for taking it off.

"_You awake?"_ The pale haired looked up, a gentle smile on his face.

"_You should be getting more rest…"_ He chuckled, nuzzling against the older. _"You wanted to go out to the beach in a few hours…"_

_ "Yeah, but I wanted you to come with me, so who else should be sleeping?"_ Quicksilver eyes were lit up teasingly as he trailed his fingers through the soft hair. _"Sleep well?"_

Shion nodded, blush on his face as he thought of the previous nights activities. _"Consummating a marriage is hard work."_

He got a hardy laugh in response, hearing it deep in the taller's chest. _"I guess you're right."_ Nezumi shifted and kissed the top of his forehead, pulling back to look him over. "_You're absolutely beautiful, you know."_

"_I love you too."_ Shion looked away, knowing he'd just get teased for how red his face was, even in the dark room. "_Go back to sleep."_

He gave an annoyed sigh, but with a long and gentle kiss, Shion managed to get him to lie back down and watched as he started to drift. He pulled the blankets up closer around them, shivering a bit when the cool air managed to get him in the process. Pressing himself close against the warm body he felt himself start to doze. They still had a whole week left of their honeymoon – a period of time given to them by working with their bosses and school schedule; thank god for spring break. It had been two years since the proposal, four years since the accident, six years since they had first met… They were a brand new married couple, polished and shined, ready for the trials that all married couples had to go through. For now though, they were content just lying in their hotel room by the beach they had loved during their spring breaks, and just stay in each other's arms.

**+The Visitor+**

**Oh wow, here we are. After eight months of hard work and trial, we've reached the end.**

**I really do want to thank all of my kind, gracious, and understanding readers; you've all been very great and I couldn't ask for a better lot of readers and reviewers. **

**If you're reading this story for the first time, please do feel free to leave a review, as they are always welcome, and will still be responded to.**

**Thank you for my many Beta's; Erin, Aaron, Mazriaz, YourFlawedDesgin; and to the few who even helped out for maybe a chapter or two and then deleted your account or refused to ever contact me again… At least you helped a bit.**

**Thank you Erin, YourFlawedDesign, and PaintedxDreams for your contributing help to this chapter; I'm not sure if you want to stake claim to your piece but feel free to if you do so wish.**

**I hope that you do stay close; I have tons of other No.6 fanfictions in the making, some Kingdom Hearts, some Tsubasa, and a few K Project drafts lying around as well. **

**Thank you Aaron for still spending time with me in my flat even though you knew our dates would be me typing away, working on this fanfiction. You're a great boyfriend; and thanks for being so helpful with some parts!**

**Ah, it's hard to say good-bye… **

**But this fanfiction has come to its end.**

**I love you all, and stay warm this winter. Tend to your loved ones, and kiss under mistletoe…**

**Happy Christmas.**

**The End.**


End file.
